Qui êtes-vous ?
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Grey disparaît en mission et Jubia se porte volontaire pour partir à sa recherche. Malheureusement elle n'aura l'accord du Maître que si elle part avec un S-Mage. Elle décide donc de partir avec Léon, à la recherche de son amour, dans un manoir piégé dont elle fera les frais.


**Qui êtes-vous ?**

Une nouvelle journée commençait dans la petite ville de Magnolia. Une journée banale, ensoleillée malgré la température fraîche de l'automne. Fraiche voire froide puisque Mirajane Strauss, célèbre mannequin, barmaid et puissante mage de la célèbre guilde Fairy Tail, avait mis en garde ses amis qui partaient en mission le jour même.

« **Pensez à vous couvrir, le temps se rafraichit** » avait-elle dit en souriant.

« **T'en fais pas Mira, c'est la même chose tous les ans** » avait répondu Natsu, mage de la même guilde aux cheveux roses.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs chercher quelque chose sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus, lorsqu'au même moment Erza remarqua l'absence du dernier membre de leur équipe.

« **Elle est avec Jubia à Fairy Hills. Je crois que Lucy voulait un petit coup de main sur une recette de biscuits. Mais Jubia est rentrée il y a deux heures seulement, alors je ne pense pas qu'elles aient terminé…** » intervint la barmaid aux cheveux blancs.

« **Si elles sont dans la pâtisserie, on n'a pas fini…** » marmonna Natsu, dépité.

« **C'est bon, j'vais la chercher** » se résigna Grey, impatient de partir.

Le chemin vers le dortoir des filles était assez court, et même si officiellement les hommes n'y étaient pas admis, officieusement, n'importe qui entrait sans se gêner. Du moins pour les membres de Fairy Tail.

Grey cherchait à présent la bonne chambre. Le bâtiment, bien qu'un peu vieillot, était assez grand, et heureusement pour lui il y avait un plan à l'entrée. Mirajane avait dit que Lucy était avec cette folle de Jubia, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Si elle le voyait, il était certain qu'elle allait le harceler encore une fois.

 _Chambre n°15, premier étage._

En prenant l'escalier, il trouva l'endroit bien calme. Normal après tout : la plupart des filles étaient à la guilde à cette heure. Observant un peu les lieux, il trouva que les filles étaient décidément bien loties avec un dortoir aussi grand. Les chambres, d'ailleurs, ressemblaient plus à des appartements qu'à des chambres, puisqu'il y avait une petite cuisine et une salle d'eau dans chacune d'entre elles. Il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait également un grand Onsen au rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir les filles dedans.

Il finit par atterrir devant une porte en bois sculpté, comme toutes les autres, avec une petite plaque dorée indiquant le n°15 à hauteur d'yeux. Le brun frappa, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Si elles étaient dans la petite cuisine, elles ne l'entendraient certainement pas, et Grey décida d'entrer, espérant vivement ne pas être victime des lubies étranges de la mage d'eau.

Après quelques instants, il passa discrètement dans la chambre, découvrant une pièce assez grande, aux murs bleu pâle, plutôt lumineux. Quelques meubles et livres, un lit, une Jubia en serviette, des… Quoi ?! Quelque chose n'allait pas. Avait-il bien vu ce qu'il y avait sur le lit ?... Oui, c'était bien elle.

Grey s'était approché de Jubia, qui était enroulée dans une serviette noire d'encre, se demandant bien pourquoi elle était allongée ainsi. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient encore humides et, pendant à moitié dans le vide, ils gouttaient sur la moquette.

Elle s'était endormie sur son lit, tout simplement. Elle avait une main sur le ventre, l'autre près de son visage tourné vers le mur, et pour cacher son corps, cette simple serviette entrouverte.

Dieu qu'elle était sexy ainsi, avec cet air si innocent sur le visage. Ça tranchait vraiment avec son comportement parfois exubérant habituel.

Il ressentit une étrange émotion, qui allait et venait de temps en temps quand il la voyait. Une chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps lorsqu'il voyait son ventre, sa main sur sa peau ivoire, douce.

Il remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, observant un peu mieux la jeune fille. Elle dormait profondément à en juger par sa respiration calme et à peine perceptible. Profitant de la situation, il observa un peu sa gorge nue, remarqua un bleu, détailla la serviette qui épousait sa poitrine, prête à s'ouvrir au moindre mouvement, admira sa taille et ses hanches pour finir par la nudité de ses jambes, où se trouvaient également quelques bleus. Sa mission avait dû être mouvementée.

C'était étrange. Là, maintenant, il était vraiment attiré, plus encore que d'habitude, mais il devait se ressaisir : une mission l'attendait. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, car si quelqu'un avait la même idée que lui, à savoir entrer dans cette chambre sans y être invité, et que la serviette s'en allait… Non, en fait il ne voulait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre la voir nue.

Attrapant une petite couverture sur le coffre sous la fenêtre, il recouvrit l'endormie, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cette dernière. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le titre d'un livre l'intrigua. « Cinquante nuances de Grey ». Quelque chose lui disait que le titre avait décidé la demoiselle à lui seul. Attrapant le bouquin, il remarqua un petit post-it sur l'intérieur de la couverture cartonnée.

« _J'espère que tu aimeras, ce livre est vraiment super. Ca te donnera peut-être des idées pour séduire Grey ?_

 _Lucy._ »

Lucy. Perverse. Depuis quand elle s'était liguée avec Jubia dans ce but ? Marmonnant, Grey ouvrit le livre à la page du marque-page, histoire de voir quel genre de livre pouvait bien porter son nom.

« _Il aime faire mal aux femmes. Cette idée me consterne.  
\- Vous êtes sadique ?  
\- Je suis un Dominant.  
Son regard gris est torride.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
\- Que vous vous soumettiez à moi volontairement, en toutes choses.  
Je fronce les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce concept.  
\- Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?  
\- Pour me faire plaisir._ »

Les yeux ronds, Grey relu le passage deux fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il lisait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bouquin ?

« _\- Aaah !  
Mon corps se cambre et se convulse au contact de sa langue. Il la fait tournoyer encore et encore, sans relâche, il me torture, je perds pied, chaque atome de mon être se concentre sur cette petite centrale électrique qui grésille entre mes cuisses, mes jambes se raidissent... Il glisse un doigt en moi.  
\- Bébé, tu mouilles tellement pour moi... j'adore.  
Il décrit un large cercle avec son doigt, m'étire, me distend, sa langue imite ses gestes, elle tourne, tourne elle aussi. C'est trop... Mon corps supplie qu'on le soulage. Incapable de le lui refuser plus longtemps, je me laisse aller, perdant toute pensée cohérente quand l'orgasme s'empare de moi, tordant mon ventre en longs spasmes. Bordel de merde.  
Je hurle et le monde s'effondre, anéanti par la force de ma jouissance.  
Je halète si fort que j'entends à peine le déchirement d'un emballage. Très lentement, il s'insinue en moi et se met à bouger. Ah... mon Dieu, ça me fait mal, ça me fait du bien, c'est dur et doux en même temps._ »

Estomaqué par la lecture, il déposa le livre maladroitement, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Lucy lire ce genre de chose, surtout sous le nez de ce crétin de Natsu. Crétin. Oui, c'est vrai, il est tellement idiot celui-là quand il s'agit de filles qu'elle aurait presque pu lire le kamasutra qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Et maintenant Jubia lisait ça… Etrangement, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié : elle était un peu étrange parfois, et se faisait souvent des films. Il n'imaginait même pas à quoi elle penserait en lisant ce livre : pas besoin, il le savait parfaitement.

L'horloge de l'église sonnait. Il était en retard et n'avait toujours pas trouvé Lucy. Mais avant ça, une drôle d'idée lui traversa la tête. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et ne pourrait certainement plus profiter d'un tel concours de circonstances. Et puis… Il était jeune, non ? Il avait bien le droit de faire des conneries de temps à autres.

Posant une main sur le lit, il s'appuya dessus avant de se pencher sur le visage angélique de la demoiselle, et enfin il déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

Deux choses. Il venait de faire tomber le mythe de la princesse qui se réveille avec un baiser (A moins qu'il ne soit pas le bon prince ?) et il avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais bizarrement, ça ne lui avait pas déplu du tout. Deux points supplémentaires : il lui avait volé son premier baiser, puisque son ex petit ami, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, ne l'avait jamais embrassée, et il y avait Léon. Même si elle ne le savait pas, Grey venait de la marquer comme sienne, et tant pis si personne ne le savait, lui au moins était au courant et c'était bien suffisant.

Lorsqu'il retourna à la guilde, Lucy était là, s'excusant de l'avoir fait se déplacer. Mirajane s'était trompée, l'atelier-biscuit était prévu pour le week-end et non pas pour aujourd'hui. Repensant au bouquin que Jubia lisait, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Lucy un peu plus intensément qu'à l'accoutumée pendant plusieurs heures. Elle cachait bien son jeu, la blonde.

Quelques jours étaient passés. Grey était reparti en mission seul, les autres ne souhaitant pas aller dans une montagne glacée alors que Magnolia était déjà semblable à un congélateur.

« _Mettez fin aux étranges événements qui se passent au manoir Moraleda, situé sur le mont Whitney._

 _Récompense : 500.000 Jewels._

 _Vous adresser au Comte MIES VAN DER ROHE._ »

Un peu à contrecœur, Mirajane avait accepté qu'il parte, malgré la difficulté de la mission. Elle n'avait pas été classée S, bien que selon la demoiselle… elle aurait dû.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Grey était parti, et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. La blanche commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, et ça n'avait pas échappé aux membres de la guilde.

« **Mira, tu sais quand il rentre, l'autre crétin ?** » demanda Natsu. « **J'm'ennuie, y a plus autant de bagarres.** »

« **Je ne sais pas, Natsu.** »

Résigné, ce dernier se dirigea vers le tableau des missions, cherchant une quête pour passer le temps, et Melle Strauss héla Erza à la première occasion.

« **Je commence à m'inquiéter, tu sais ?** » murmura-t-elle discrètement à Erza en préparant une boisson chaude.

« **Moi aussi, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre autant de temps** » renchérit la rousse en attrapant la tasse fumante.

« **Tu ne voudrais pas aller le chercher ?** » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

« **J'aimerais Mira, mais si je pars, Natsu et les autres vont me suivre** » expliqua la rousse.

« **Oui, c'est vrai. Il est incapable de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais qui envoyer, alors ?** » s'inquiéta la blanche.

« **Fais attention, normalement nous ne devons pas aller chercher nos propres membres** »reprit Titania, inquiète également.

« **Et si j'en parlais à une certaine personne ? Je suis presque sûre qu'elle partirait aussitôt à sa recherche en prétextant n'importe quoi.** »

« **Jubia ? J'y ai pensé, mais si Grey ne revient pas, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids seule.** »

Mirajane avait raison. Malgré les sentiments qu'on lui connaissait pour le mage de glace, Jubia était de puissance équivalente à ce dernier, et si lui-même se trouvait en mauvaise posture, elle le serait elle aussi.

Déçues de ne pas trouver de solution, elles réfléchirent un moment au problème, mais Natsu arriva une nouvelle fois.

« **Erza, on a trouvé une mission ! Tant pis pour Grey, il n'avait qu'à se magner pour rentrer !** » s'exclama le rose en montrant une affiche.

« _Tuez le monstre qui ravage les cultures de la plaine de Grassland, au Royaume de Bosco. Ce monstre est très dangereux._

 _Récompense : 100.000 Jewels._

 _Vous adresser au Maire de Grassland._ »

« **Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre Grey ?** » demanda Lucy en arrivant à leur niveau.

« **Ouais, ce boulet n'avait qu'à rentrer plus tôt. Et puis j'suis sûr qu'il va se plaindre pour trois malheureux bleus et qu'il viendra pas. Chochotte.** »

« **Natsu… T'es vraiment pas possible…** » se lamenta Erza, dépitée par l'imbécilité de son compagnon.

Cependant, il n'avait pas totalement tort : Grey aurait certainement besoin de quelques jours de repos en rentrant. A contrecœur, Erza accepta de partir en mission, exhortant son ancienne rivale de la tenir au courant à propos de l'ice maker.

De son côté, Jubia avait entendu des bribes de la conversation entre Mira et Erza, et elle n'était donc pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait capté. Elle aussi s'inquiétait et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était assise au bar. Inconsciemment, elle espérait en apprendre plus, mais comme ça ne venait pas, elle décida de forcer sa chance.

« **Mira ? Jubia se demandait… quand devait rentrer Grey-sama** » acheva-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

« **Eh bien… Je pensais justement t'en parler. Il aurait dû rentrer il y a un moment déjà, et te connaissant, j'espérais que tu aurais du neuf** » dit-elle, préoccupée.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas.** »

« **Voyons Jubia, tu sais bien que rien, ou presque, ne m'échappe. Je suis au courant de choses que tu ne soupçonnes même pas** » sourit la blanche. « **Je suis au courant de tes sentiments pour Grey** » expliqua-t-elle, malicieuse. « **Et c'est parce que je sais que tu as la manie de le suivre, alors… Je me demandais si tu avais de ses nouvelles.** »

Rouge comme pas possible, Jubia ne réagissait pas. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, et ce n'est que lorsque la barmaid lui attrapa la main qu'elle redescendit sur terre.

« **Jubia ne sait pas, malheureusement. Jubia a entendu Mira et Erza parler de Grey-sama, alors…** »

« **Alors tu voulais voir si on avait des infos. On a eu la même idée** » déclara la demoiselle Strauss.

« **Serait-il possible que Jubia parte chercher Grey-sama ?** » demanda-t-elle, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

« **Je ne sais pas Jubia, il faudrait demander au Maître, mais…** »

« **On parle de moi ?** » coupa une voix masculine âgée.

« **Maître !** » s'écrièrent les filles.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bar entre les jeunes filles.

« **Grey n'est toujours pas rentré et on s'inquiète. Jubia voulait partir à sa recherche** » expliqua la blanche.

« **Je comprends. Le dernier cas qu'on a eu, c'était Macao. Malheureusement, si Grey ne revient pas, j'ai peur que toi aussi tu ne reviennes pas, ma petite Jubia** » expliqua le vieillard, triste. « **Cependant je m'inquiète également, et je comptais demander à Erza d'y aller, mais il semblerait que Natsu l'ait déjà emmenée.** »

« **Jubia peut y aller !** » s'écria la bleue. « **Peut-être… accompagnée ?** » tenta-t-elle.

« **Je n'accepterai qu'à condition qu'un mage de rang S t'accompagne** » déclara le Maître. « **Sachant qu'Erza, Luxus et Gildarts sont en mission, il ne reste que Mira.** »

« **Et je ne peux pas partir et laisser le bar… Je suis désolée, Jubia** » se lamenta la barmaid.

« **Ce n'est pas grave Mirajane, Jubia a pensé à quelqu'un d'autre.** »

« **Qui donc ?** » s'étonnèrent les deux autres, jusqu'à ce que le Maître reprenne. « **Il n'y a pas d'autre mage de ce niveau.** »

« **Pas ici, mais dans les autres guildes, si** » expliqua Jubia.

« **Tu penses à qui ?** » demanda la blanche.

« **Léon Bastia, de Lamia Scale** » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à choisir un co-équipier d'une autre guilde, même si pourtant ils l'avaient déjà fait.

« **Jubia demandera à Léon, et il acceptera !** » renchérit-elle.

Le maître interrogea Satan du regard avant d'accepter, un peu inquiet tout de même. Il insista d'ailleurs pour avoir régulièrement des nouvelles, ce que Jubia accepta aussitôt, avant de lui donner le feu vert. Aussitôt, la responsable des quêtes lui donna toutes les informations qu'elle avait, puis Jubia s'en alla.

Arrivée chez elle, la mage attrapa son lacrymaphone, composant nerveusement le numéro de son ami. A peine une sonnerie, et ce dernier était au bout du fil. Il la salua rapidement, visiblement très heureux de l'avoir au bout du fil. Cette dernière entama la conversation, en venant cependant rapidement aux faits.

« **Je prends le premier train pour Magnolia. Je suis là d'ici deux heures** » décréta-t-il.

La nuit était tombée à présent, et Jubia attendait anxieusement le train en provenance d'Oak Town. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire appel à lui ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il allait chercher à la draguer et à discréditer Grey. Même si elle l'aimait également, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle le voyait comme un ami. Un très bon ami. Peut-être un peu plus, d'accord, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme Grey, et ça, rien n'y ferait, ça ne changerait pas, et ça lui faisait de la peine pour Léon.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, ni même le train d'ailleurs. La saluant, Léon avait l'air inquiet lui aussi.

« **Tu me racontes ?** »

L'invitant à la suivre, Jubia lui détailla tout ce qu'elle avait appris, c'est-à-dire peu de choses. Cependant, Léon semblait bizarre, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

« **Le Mont Whitney est réputé pour être dangereux et hanté. Il le sait pourtant, Ul nous racontait souvent cette histoire quand on était gamins** » expliqua-t-il après quelques minutes.

« **Hantée ? C'est-à-dire ? Avec des… des fantômes ?** » demanda la bleue, pas très à l'aise.

« **Hum… Je ne sais pas trop, elle évitait de trop en dire là-dessus, mais les fantômes n'existant pas, je pense plutôt que c'est l'imaginaire des gens qui a travaillé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Cependant, à défaut d'être vraiment hanté, l'endroit est très difficile d'accès. Il faut marcher plusieurs jours, et le froid qui y règne est anormalement glacial.** »

Voilà des choses qui ne rassuraient pas la jeune fille, qui invita Léon à entrer chez elle.

« **Je préfère aller chercher ma chambre avant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas** » déclara-t-il en souriant.

« **Léon dormira chez Jubia exceptionnellement** » expliqua-t-elle distraitement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre de Fairy Hills. « **Jubia a préparé ce qu'il faut, et puis il faut organiser encore le trajet. Jubia ne sait pas du tout où c'est.** »

« **Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'invites chez toi, même si j'aurai aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances** » répondit Léon d'un ton un peu amer malgré sa joie. « **Pour le trajet, j'ai ma carte. J'y ai réfléchis un peu pendant mon trajet, je vais te montrer.** »

Il laissa son sac à dos dans l'entrée, près de la porte, suivant la demoiselle dans cet appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Exactement comme il l'imaginait, la décoration ressemblait bien à l'habitante : quelques photos, des livres, le bleu pastel dominant sur le lit, quelques peluches. Un endroit féminin, quoi. Mais juste comme il fallait.

« **Léon est l'invité de Jubia, alors il dormira dans le lit. Jubia dormira dans le canapé** » sourit-elle en désignant un lit d'appoint.

« **Non Jubia, c'est ton lit, tu dors dedans. Je suis peut-être invité mais je n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un qui a des manières, et je refuse de te laisser dormir dans ton canapé.** »

Un peu prise au dépourvu, Jubia ne réagit pas et Léon en profita pour changer de sujet, sortant la carte dont il avait parlé de son sac.

Poussant un peu les quelques coussins et peluches du lit, il étala le papier représentant plusieurs pays.

« **On doit rejoindre Bosco pour commencer. En train, ça devrait être assez rapide. Ensuite, il faudra changer et monter au nord, vers le Royaume d'Iceberg, jusqu'aux montagnes Adrar. Il y a une petite ville où le train s'arrête, et puis il faudra continuer à pied à travers les cols. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, dans la comptine d'Ul, il faut passer deux cols pour arriver au Mont Whitney. Par contre, pour ce qui est du manoir… ça ne me dit rien du tout** » expliqua-t-il en montrant tout le trajet sur la carte.

« **Jubia a cherché un peu, le manoir de Moraleda a été construit il y a une centaine d'années au pied de la montage. Le propriétaire voulait vivre en ermite et a fait aplanir de nombreux hectares afin de pouvoir cultiver assez de nourriture pour sa famille, les domestiques et tous les voyageurs. A la base, Moraleda avait fait construire cet endroit pour que les gens puissent s'y reposer, et il avait réussit malgré les nombreux accidents qui sont survenus lors de la construction. Aujourd'hui, le manoir a toujours le même but, et c'est un descendant de Moraleda qui le tient. Jubia a tenté de l'appeler, mais ça ne répond pas.** »

Tout cela était étrange. Les informations n'étaient pas vraiment cohérentes avec ce qu'on leur avait dit, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas en restant à Magnolia qu'ils pourraient éluder ce mystère. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et la pendule sonnait déjà 22h. Jubia décida d'aller préparer de quoi manger, essayant de se presser un peu, tandis que son invité rangeait le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. Ce dernier voulait l'aider, mais Jubia n'aimait pas vraiment l'aide de ses invités. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais se faire aider à la cuisine chez elle la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles, qui faisaient comme chez elles.

Après un repas rapide, la jeune fille rangea la table, indiquant la salle de bain à son ami. Elle avait prévu d'utiliser la salle spéciale des filles : le Onsen.

« **Tu devrais essayer de dormir, Jubia…** »

Ils étaient dans le noir, et cela faisait un moment que la lumière était éteinte, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Jubia ne cessait de gigoter dans son lit, se retournant dans tous les sens.

« **Jubia n'arrive pas à dormir** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Tu devrais essayer de te calmer. Grey n'est pas le genre de type à se laisser aller, j'suis sûr qu'il va bien.** »

« **Alors pourquoi il n'est pas rentré ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas, Jubia. Mais quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, on va le trouver. T'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il va bien. Maintenant essaie de dormir** » répondit-il doucement, rassurant.

Avec difficulté, la bleue s'endormit enfin, le sommeil un peu perturbé par cette mission de sauvetage.

Le lendemain, le réveil fût rude pour les deux amis. La nuit avait été courte, et il faisait encore noir dehors : les lampadaires étaient toujours éteints. Ils devaient pourtant se préparer : leur train était prévu pour 4h30. Encore endormie, l'esprit embrumé, Jubia avait commencé à se déshabiller sur son lit, comme à son habitude, en oubliant totalement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Totalement nue, elle se leva pour attraper sa robe sur sa chaise à quelques pas, puis elle la jeta sur le lit avant d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements assortis et de se rasseoir sur le drap. Toujours dans la pénombre, elle termina de boutonner sa robe, baillant encore, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du café. Elle en aurait bien besoin, même si d'ordinaire ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait pour déjeuner.

« **Salut. T'as finalement réussi à dormir ?** »

Jubia sursauta en entendant Léon derrière elle alors qu'elle sortait une tasse. Elle l'avait complètement oublié… L'avait-il regardée s'habiller ? Rougissante, elle bredouilla quelques mots avant d'essayer de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle chasse cette pensée idiote de sa tête, et tandis que le petit-déjeuner coulait, elle alla faire son sac, emportant des vêtements chauds, très chauds même.

Le voyage était long et le train n'était pas vraiment confortable. Ils avaient dormi une bonne partie du trajet, se réveillant plus tard qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé à cause des nuages noirs qui obstruaient le ciel. De là, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et ils n'avaient de toute façon que ça à faire. Jubia remercia encore Léon de l'accompagner, s'excusant de ne l'avoir prévenu qu'au dernier moment. Mais lui s'en fichait : il était ravi de faire une mission avec elle, même si c'était « _en toute amitié_ ». Tout en papotant, il se rendit compte de certaines choses, des choses qui ne lui étaient jamais venues à l'esprit. Et Jubia s'en était rendu compte tellement vite… Oui, il considérait Grey comme un frère malgré son égoïsme passé, et elle avait également raison sur le fait que s'il était là, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour cet idiot.

« **Grey-sama n'est pas d'accord avec Jubia, mais Jubia trouve que vous vous ressemblez énormément** » dit-elle. « **Léon et Grey-sama ont un caractère un peu différent sur certains points, mais seulement sur certains traits. Jubia a même remarqué que vous avez des réactions identiques parfois.** »

Avec difficulté, Léon admit qu'elle avait raison. Bien sûr, Jubia avait plein d'exemples en tête, et Léon avait dû la stopper, car comme Grey il n'aimait pas trop être mis sur un pied d'égalité avec un imbécile. Et ça la faisait rire. Il était dur d'admettre qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, et il enviait Grey. Vraiment. Dire que ce con n'était même pas capable de lui répondre clairement, depuis le temps…

Deux jours déjà qu'ils étaient dans ce train, et ne pas pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes était de plus en plus dur. Heureusement, alors que la fin d'après-midi arrivait, le train entra enfin dans la gare de Dramange, cette petite ville où allait commencer leur périple à pieds.

« **Je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait aussi tard…** » marmonna Léon, visiblement peiné. « **On va devoir attendre demain matin pour partir chercher Grey.** »

« **La nuit tombe vraiment vite ici…** » déclara Jubia, un peu triste, en le suivant à la recherche d'une chambre.

« **Oui, c'est toujours comme ça en montagne** » expliqua-t-il.

Ne trouvant pas d'hôtel, ils tentèrent leur chance en demandant au gérant d'un bar, qui leur expliqua que les touristes étaient rares et qu'il n'y avait donc pas d'établissement spécialisé.

« **Si vous voulez j'ai une chambre en haut, j'vous la laisse pour la nuit contre trois cent Jewels** » proposa l'homme au nez rougi par l'alcool.

Après avoir échangé un regard, Jubia acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Léon paya et le gérant leur donna la clé de « _la chambre au fond du couloir sur la gauche._ »

Le lendemain, les deux mages déjeunèrent rapidement avant de sortir dans le froid mordant des montagnes d'Adrar. Jubia était surprise. La veille, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, il ne faisait pas si froid, mais ce matin le soleil se levait à peine et le vent soufflait, glacial. Elle avait eu raison d'écouter le blanc et de mettre dès ce matin ses vêtements chauds. Elle avait d'ailleurs ajouté une écharpe, des cache-oreilles et des gants à sa tenue en apparence habituelle.

La route fut belle jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Vers seize heures, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner lentement, ils atteignirent le premier col. La marche avait été fatigante pour la demoiselle, pas vraiment habituée à marcher si longtemps dans un froid pareil, et Léon s'en était rendu compte.

« **On va camper là. Les arbres nous protègent un peu du vent** » dit-il en regardant un peu le terrain.

« **D'accord. Jubia va chercher du bois avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit** » annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« **Ne t'éloigne pas trop !** » cria Léon avant de commencer à monter les tentes.

La nuit était tombée, et Léon et Jubia mangeaient tranquillement devant le feu. Une barrière de glace avait été créée pour atténuer encore plus le vent glacé du nord et permettre aux tentes de ne pas s'envoler.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jubia ?** »

« **Jubia ne sait pas trop… Jubia a un mauvais pressentiment** » expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« **Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter, on y est presque. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, ta copine alcoolique l'aurait su. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'elle avait une carte de chaque membre de la guilde, non ?** » la rassura le mage.

« **Oui… Jubia le sait, mais c'est bizarre, Jubia a l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais** » dit-elle avant de secouer la tête énergiquement. « **Mais ce n'est certainement rien !** » sourit-elle. « **Au fait, c'est normal que nous n'ayons pas croisé d'animaux ?** »

« **Oui, le village est trop près. Il y a régulièrement des humains qui circulent par ici, du coup on devrait rencontrer peu d'animaux. A part les chouettes** » dit-il au moment où une chouette hululait non loin de là.

« **C'est étrange. Mais Jubia ne s'en plaint pas.** »

Léon sourit.

« **On devrait aller se coucher. Couvre-toi bien, il va faire encore plus froid cette nuit.** »

Toujours prévenant, ce Léon. Jubia sourit en acquiesçant, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et elle alla se coucher, rapidement imitée par son compagnon.

Un bruit le réveilla. Un bruit qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait venir de la tente voisine. Il avait beau chercher, Léon ne voyait pas de quoi ça pouvait venir. Il tenta d'appeler Jubia, mais la demoiselle ne répondait pas. Et ce drôle de petit bruit ne cessait pas. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Léon décida d'aller voir directement, et il entra dans la tente sombre avec sa lampe de poche. C'était elle, le bruit.

« **Jubia ? Jubia, réveille-toi.** »

Mais elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de greloter. Léon vérifiait si elle était bien couverte, mais quelque chose de brillant attira son regard. De petites paillettes près de sa tête.

« **Merde…** » marmonna-t-il, pâle.

Attrapant sa lampe, il la dirigea vers les mains de la demoiselle, près de son visage. Transparentes, froides et dures. Il faisait trop froid pour elle, et elle était en train geler ! Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il retourna dans sa tente, chercha son duvet et son manteau avant de retourner près de la bleue, d'ouvrir son duvet et de la couvrir avec la veste. Il constata au passage que ses pieds étaient dans le même état que ses mains malgré les chaussettes, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait ouvert le duvet. Non, il avait pensé jumeler les duvets pour dormir avec elle et réchauffer un peu son corps, et cela sans arrière-pensée. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle gèle totalement.

Une fois son ouvrage terminé, il se coucha à côté d'elle, dans le duvet, et la serra fortement contre lui, tentant de la frictionner un peu au passage.

Jubia se réveilla doucement. Elle se sentait bien dans son duvet, elle avait bien chaud. Et il y avait cette drôle de sensation également. Pas désagréable du tout d'ailleurs, elle serait bien restée ainsi, mais elle se raidit aussitôt en sentant quelque chose bouger contre son corps. Retenant son souffle, elle ouvrit les yeux en essayant de voir ce qui se trouvait là. Levant doucement la tête, elle fut réellement stupéfaite, trop étonnée pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Dans sa tête, elle se demandait surtout pourquoi Léon était dans sa tente, dans son duvet, et ce qu'elle faisait dans ses bras. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait bien cette fois : c'était sa gêne qui remontait le long de ses joues.

Remuant sans le vouloir, elle réveilla l'endormi, qui se rendit bien vite compte de la situation.

« **J'me suis réveillé cette nuit. Tu faisais un drôle de bruit, et tu te réveillais pas, alors j'suis venu voir comment tu allais. T'étais en train de geler. Je savais pas quoi faire. Désolé de m'imposer comme ça** » expliqua-t-il sans bouger pour autant.

« **Ah… heu… C'est la première fois que ça arrive à Jubia** » bredouilla-t-elle.

« **De quoi ? Dormir avec quelqu'un ou geler ?** » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« **Les… Les deux** » balbutia la jeune fille, qui n'osait pas bouger.

« **Désolé Jubia, j'ai un peu paniqué sur le coup, j'étais pas non plus super bien réveillé** » avoua-t-il en évitant son regard.

« **Merci** » dit-elle. « **Est-ce que Léon peut lâcher Jubia, maintenant ?** »

« **Erf, ouais.** »

Il la lâcha aussitôt, les joues aussi rouges que celles de son amie, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« **Ecoute Jubia, je tiens pas à ce que ça recommence la nuit prochaine, je tiens pas vraiment à devoir expliquer ce genre de chose à ton Maître, alors si ça t'ennuie pas…** » Léon ne finit pas sa phrase.

« **Léon veut dormir avec Jubia ce soir ?** » termina-t-elle, innocente.

« **Ouais. On sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer si tu gelais complètement, et quelque chose me dit qu'il y en a un qui m'en voudrait à mort** » expliqua le blanc en se grattant la tête.

Jubia bailla, encore un peu fatiguée. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et elle était affamée. Ils décidèrent de manger dans la tente, au chaud, même si Léon s'en fichait un peu puisque le froid ne le gênait aucunement.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils remballèrent tout et reprirent leur marche, le plus âgé s'inquiétant un peu pour la plus jeune après cette drôle de nuit.

Le premier col fut passé en courant de matinée, tandis que la neige avait fait son apparition. Jubia avait du mal à avancer, avec son corps qui ne se comportait pas vraiment comme d'habitude : elle avait l'impression de peser une bonne dizaine de kilos en plus, ce qui ralentissait ses mouvements et rendaient plus difficiles ses efforts.

« **Je crois que les missions en montagne ne sont pas ton fort** » déclara Léon en l'observant.

« **Il semblerait. Pourtant Jubia aime la neige** » dit-elle en continuant à avancer.

« **Tu t'y habitueras si tu restes assez longtemps, je pense. Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci** » sourit-il.

« **Comment Léon et Grey-sama se sont habitués au froid ?** »

Voilà une partie du passé des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, et que Grey ne voudrait certainement jamais lui révéler. Non, c'était presque certain, puisqu'il s'agit de l'époque où ils étaient avec Ul et qu'il refusait d'en parler. Elle ne connaissait donc que quelques bribes de l'histoire, et le récit de Léon l'aiderait à combler les vides.

« **Grey-sama et Léon… avec Ul ?!** » s'exclama Jubia, surprise.

« **Eh oui, à poil dans la neige, comme elle disait. Du matin au soir** » expliqua le blanc, tout sourire. « **Au début c'est dur, mais après quelques jours on s'y fait.** »

Rien que d'y penser, Jubia grelottait tout en continuant d'avancer. Heureusement, ils parvinrent à prendre un vieux chemin visiblement pratiqué récemment à en juger par son état. La couche de neige y était moins dense, à peine quelques centimètres, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup la demoiselle. Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée, car ce merveilleux chemin « _dégagé_ » continuait vers l'est, et eux allaient au nord.

Jubia était épuisée et ne sentait plus ses pieds, encore une fois. Voyant son amie en difficulté, Léon lui proposa de la porter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le col, mais elle refusa. Alors il préféra ralentir le rythme, et finalement ils atteignirent le col, contre toute attente un peu avant la tombée totale de la nuit. Mais là-haut le vent était violent, et Léon préféra créer une nouvelle barrière de glace. Elle était épaisse, transparente, un peu comme un igloo de verre. A partir de là, malgré le bruit, tout fut bien plus calme, et enfin ils purent installer leur campement : une seule tente, cette fois. Jubia ne mangea presque pas, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension et la fatigue. Elle alla se coucher, rapidement rejointe par le mage de Lamia Scale, qui l'étreignit fermement.

Un peu gênée, Jubia finit par s'endormir rapidement, espérant que tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Oui, elle espérait vraiment que ce malaise à propos de Grey ne soit qu'imaginaire, et que ce dernier allait bien.

Le manoir était enfin en vue. Il était vraiment grand, comme un petit château, dans les tons clairs et avec de nombreuses fenêtres. Des traces de pas y menaient, plutôt nombreuses d'ailleurs, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur, ni même de l'extérieur. C'était vraiment étrange, et Jubia paniquait un peu.

« **Jubia est certaine qu'il y a des fantômes, c'est vraiment trop étrange comme endroit** » marmonna-t-elle.

« **Tu crois aux revenants ? Tu en as déjà vus ?** » demanda Léon avec un petit sourire narquois.

La demoiselle ne répondit pas, un peu vexée sur les bords, mais elle suivit tout de même de près l'ice maker lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir. Au moment où ils entrèrent, un bruit métallique résonna, accompagné par des cris de stupeur étouffés. L'assurance du mage avait laissé place à de la méfiance tandis que sa compagne observait les lieux nerveusement.

Dans le hall principal, ils avaient de nombreux choix de direction possibles. A droite, à gauche, les escaliers menant à l'étage. Une chose était certaine, Jubia comptait bien rester avec Léon pour chercher Grey, et de toute façon celui-ci ne souhaitait se séparer d'elle. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais la comptine d'Ul mentionnait de nombreux pièges.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Jubia ne supportait pas, c'était tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux revenants.

Sur la porte de la première pièce, ils repérèrent une petite plaque dorée avec une inscription illisible, comme effacée, rayée. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent une salle vide et blanche. L'instant suivant, un bruit d'ouverture sec retentit et une lueur argentée apparut dans de nombreux petits trous noirs.

« **Baisse-toi !** » hurla Léon en attrapant la main de la bleue.

Tombant lourdement sur le sol, elle évita une flèche qui traversa son chapeau. Hébétée, elle se tourna vers son sauveur, l'interrogeant du regard.

« **Le manoir est piégé. Sortilèges ou simples pièces, c'est le hasard total à chaque fois** » expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné.

« **Et Léon ne l'a pas dit à Jubia alors qu'il le savait ?!** » s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« **Désolé Jubia, je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai** » marmonna-t-il, penaud. « **Viens, on sort de là.** »

La première pièce fut un échec. Plus alertes, ils empruntèrent une seconde porte. Dans cette nouvelle pièce, un homme blond, la quarantaine, se tenait seul, la tête dans les mains, le regard vide, et il ne cessait de répéter quelque chose d'inaudible. De toute évidence il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour celui-là, mais ils l'emmenèrent tout de même en dehors du château.

« **Il n'y avait pas de piège** » constata la jeune fille.

« **Oui, c'est bizarre** » admit l'autre, sceptique.

Le rez-de-chaussée ne donnait rien et ils décidèrent de prendre les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage. Ils aperçurent une nouvelle porte, et une inscription. « _Aussi haut que l'on monte, on finira par des cendres._ » Etrange mise en garde, et Léon passa en premier, perplexe, mais rien ne se passa. Jubia entra à son tour et, sitôt la porte passée, cette dernière se ferma d'un coup sec et le clic du verrou retentit. Un regard échangé, le sol trembla avant de monter pour se rapprocher du plafond. Chacun d'eux tenta de briser la porte, étonnamment résistante. Léon tenta alors de créer des étais de glace pour ralentir la progression du sol tandis que Jubia venait d'avoir une idée.

« **Jubia va faire imploser la porte !** » déclara-t-elle en devenant eau.

Elle s'infiltra dans la serrure pour imbiber la porte de l'intérieur, le vernis externe l'ayant empêchée de tenter son idée. L'eau avait la propriété de faire gonfler le bois, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Les secondes passaient tandis qu'elle travaillait durement à faire enfler la porte. Elle entendait les étais de glace se briser les uns après les autres et commençait à douter, mais elle y était. Le bois suintait et finit par exploser sous la pression exercée par Jubia à l'intérieur. Le temps d'attraper la main de son ami, elle le tira vers elle et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

« **Léon écrase Jubia…** » souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Il se poussa aussitôt en s'excusant, encore stupéfait d'avoir failli y passer aussi bêtement. Jubia lui sourit et décida que pour la prochaine salle, ce serait elle qui passerait en premier. Et encore une inscription sur la porte : « _Quel est le prix de la vie pour un mage ?_ »

« **Décidément, ce manoir veut notre mort…** » déclara Jubia.

« **On n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir chercher Grey si ça avait été si simple, tu sais.** »

Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. L'instant suivant, une drôle de poudre lui arriva en pleine figure, la faisant éternuer. De la poussière, certainement : l'endroit n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres.

« **Il n'y a rien ici** » dit-elle en ressortant.

« **Soit on a de la chance, soit ce manoir tient plus de la légende qu'autre chose** » marmonna-t-il en regardant le couloir. « **Jubia ? Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle.** »

« **Jubia doit être fatiguée** » répondit-elle en s'asseyant un instant.

Une étrange faiblesse s'était emparée d'elle d'un seul coup, tout comme le froid l'avait envahie, et la tête lui tournait. Adossée contre le mur, elle était essoufflée.

« **Hey, t'es sûre que tu as pas forcé sur la magie tout à l'heure ?** » interrogea le blanc, étonné par la fatigue soudaine de son amie.

« **Jubia n'en a pas utilisé beaucoup, non** » répondit-elle avant d'arborer un visage surpris. « **Jubia… Jubia n'arrive pas à s'en servir !** »

C'était la panique malgré les efforts de son compagnon pour la calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un seul coup presque toute sa magie l'avait abandonnée !

« **La poudre…** » marmonna-t-elle après quelques minutes. « **Jubia a compris ! C'est la poudre !** » s'écria-t-elle.

« **De la poudre ?** » répéta le jeune homme sans comprendre.

« **Quand Jubia est entrée dans la pièce, elle a reçu de la poudre, et elle a éternuée. Elle était grise, et Jubia pensait que c'était de la poussière.** »

« **C'est possible, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle existait vraiment** » admit-il. « **Si tu ne peux plus utiliser ta magie, tu restes en dehors des pièces. J'm'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.** »

« **D'accord.** »

Elle avait été conciliante, pourtant elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite, mais peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui la résonnait. Le temps qu'elle récupère un peu, ils reprirent leur chemin dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles, et croisèrent quelques personnes que Jubia emmena à l'extérieur, puisqu'elles semblaient complètement déboussolées. L'une d'elle sortait d'une salle labyrinthe, l'autre était tellement confuse qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils cherchaient Grey, sans succès. Entre les pièges à éviter, les personnes croisées qu'il fallait aider et les pièges, ce manoir était digne d'un asile de fous. Et la nuit tombait déjà, il fallait faire vite : Jubia n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit dans un manoir hanté.

Encore une salle vide. Ils ne prenaient même plus le temps d'entrer dans les pièces, jetant juste un coup d'œil, appelant à l'occasion. Les pièges avaient eu raison d'eux à assez de reprise, et si Léon devenait hors jeu à son tour, c'était terminé.

Le troisième étage. Lugubre, sombre et poussiéreux. Les rideaux tirés masquaient le peu de soleil qui aurait pu entrer, et ils sortirent leurs lampes torches pour pouvoir avancer. Pas de porte, juste un long couloir avec des tableaux sur les murs et des amures alignées des deux côtés du tapis qui menait à une porte. Sans se méfier, Jubia avança et se stoppa net lorsque les casques des armures se tournèrent vers elle. Paniquée ? Non… Juste un peu. C'est vrai quoi, elle était dans une maison hantée, sans pouvoirs, avec une dizaine d'armures vides animées. Heureusement que Léon était là, vraiment. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour démembrer tous les tas de ferraille et pour passer tranquillement le couloir. Une nouvelle inscription : « Amour déçu, amour perdu, amour oublié. »

Jubia ouvrit prudemment la porte, sur ses gardes, et jeta un œil. Il était là.

« **Grey-sama !** » cria-t-elle en se précipitant, oubliant son handicap.

« **Reste dehors !** » hurla ce dernier.

Mais il était trop tard : un éclair la frappa de plein fouet, et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« **Jubia !** » crièrent les deux mages.

« **N'entre pas !** » hurla à nouveau le brun. « **Si tu rentres, tu vas y avoir droit aussi** » expliqua-t-il.

Il était enchaîné au mur, des fers aux poignets et aux pieds, ses vêtements en lambeaux, de nombreuses coupures sur le corps. Il était sale, amaigri, et visiblement mort de fatigue.

« **Comment tu vas ?** » demanda le blanc en commençant à créer des pics de glace destinés à acheminer de la magie pur.

« **Ca peut aller.** »

A l'aide de ses pics, Léon gela les fers qui maintenaient le brun en place. De dernier tomba sur le sol avec fracas, puisant dans ses forces pour s'échapper de là avant que les entraves ne l'attrapent à nouveau, agrippant la bleue au passage. Léon claqua la porte, la scellant au passage dans la glace.

« **Comment elle va ?** »

« **Elle est juste inconsciente, à première vue** » répondit le brun, essoufflé.

« **Et sans magie. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que toi aussi, j'me trompe ?** » reprit le blanc, inquiet.

« **Ces machins n'ont pas arrêté de me pomper ma magie depuis que je suis là** » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant contre un mur.

« **T'as fait comment pour survivre, là ?** »

« **Ya des domestiques qui nourrissent les prisonniers de temps en temps. J'crois qu'ils sont hypnotisés, ou quelque chose. Ils sont vraiment bizarres** » expliqua la fée avant de se relever. « **Cassons-nous d'ici, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma liberté.** »

Léon hocha la tête, attrapant Jubia pour la mettre sur son dos, et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais à l'étage inférieur, elle se réveilla, demandant à descendre pour marcher. Elle était un peu étrange, les yeux mi-clos. Elle salua Grey avant d'attraper le visage de Léon et de l'embrasser en souriant. Ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses avaient un agréable goût fruité, puis elle retomba dans l'inconscience, rattrapée de justesse par le bras de ce dernier, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait la scène dont ils avaient été témoins. Ils étaient encore abasourdis, autant l'un que l'autre.

« **J'savais pas que vous étiez ensemble** » lâcha finalement Grey, la mâchoire serrée en reprenant son chemin.

« **Jubia est juste une amie. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris** » se défendit-il, encore sous le choc.

« **Ouais, j'te crois.** »

C'était une position difficile pour tous les deux, et un malaise s'était installé alors qu'ils continuaient à progresser vers la sortie. C'était la priorité : les explications, ils auraient le temps d'en avoir une fois dehors.

Enfin sortis, ils avaient tenté de progresser dans la nuit pour s'éloigner de cette maudite baraque, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu mettre plus d'une centaine de mètres entre leur campement et la bâtisse.

Léon avait donné la tente de Jubia à Grey. Il dormirait dedans pour la nuit tandis qu'il préparait de quoi manger avec un barbecue jetable, seulement éclairé par les lampes de poches. Une fois le repas en train de chauffer, ce dernier installa la demoiselle dans la tente avant de ressortir en voyant la mine contrariée de son homologue.

« **Bon, écoute Grey, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris tout à l'heure, alors arrête de tirer cette tronche !** » s'écria Léon.

« **Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ? Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi elle…** »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Son rival attendait.

« **Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu deux filles et un type au manoir. Ils ont voulu m'aider, et le mec est entré dans la pièce. Il a été foudroyé comme Jubia, et quand il s'est réveillé, c'était limite s'il allait pas sauter une des deux filles sur place malgré ses protestations. L'autre devait être sa petite amie, à en juger par sa réaction.** »

« **Tu penses que c'est ça ?** » demanda l'autre, adouci.

« **Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors oui. Mais bon… tu m'excuseras d'être sceptique** » marmonna le brun en mangeant tout de même tout ce qui passait entre ses mains.

« **Tu crois vraiment que je serais resté bien gentiment comme ça toutes ces années et que j'aurais attendu que tu te fasses prendre pour profiter de la situation ? Franchement Grey, tu crois pas que tu exagères ? Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber. Même si nous sommes très complices, il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui vienne me chercher** » expliqua-t-il, mais devant le mutisme du brun, il reprit la parole. « **Tu dors avec elle cette nuit.** »

« **Quoi ?!** » s'écria-t-il, sans comprendre.

« **Il fait trop froid pour elle la nuit. Son corps gèle** » expliqua le blanc, calme.

« **Non mais t'entends ce que tu dis ?! Tu veux que je dorme avec cette folle ?!** » demanda-t-il, stupéfait. « **T'as… T'as couché avec elle ?** »

« **Putain Grey, tu vas arrêter un peu de faire le con ?!** » demanda le plus âgé, dépité par le comportement de son cadet. « **T'es pas à Fairy Tail, t'as pas besoin de porter un masque, crétin, alors tu arrêtes ton cinéma ! Vas courir dans la neige à poils s'il faut, mais calme-toi, pauvre con ! Et non, j'ai pas couché avec elle, t'écoute ce qu'on te dit ?!** »

« **Ferme-la, tu me gaves** » répliqua Grey.

Il termina son repas et s'en alla marcher un peu, profitant de retrouver l'air libre pour respirer, et réfléchir un peu aussi. Il se débarbouilla un peu avec la neige, et même si ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'une bonne douche, il y avait déjà un mieux. A son retour au campement, il alla se coucher directement. Mais Grey avait oublié qu'il partageait sa tente avec la demoiselle, et il sortit aussitôt la tête.

« **J'suis censé faire quoi avec elle ?** »

« **Démerde-toi pour qu'elle gèle pas, c'est tout.** »

Soufflant, il retourna dans la tente, lampe de poche à la main. Connaissant la donzelle, il préférait rester habillé avant de se coucher près d'elle, et il observa un peu son visage. Elle avait l'air bien, paisible malgré ses lèvres bleues. Lui qui espérait échapper à ça, c'était foutu. Surtout qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, même si elle n'y était concrètement pour rien.

« **Tss… T'es vraiment une chieuse toi.** »

Le temps de l'étreindre, Grey s'était endormi.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, et l'apothicaire de la guilde s'occupait des trois mages. Grey avait enfin pu se laver et soigner correctement ses blessures. Il n'avait rien de grave, le poignet droit foulé et des plaies superficielles. Il était déshydraté et avait perdu du poids, mais tout ceci allait vite revenir à la normal. Sa magie était revenue, et il était moins fatigué. Son homologue n'avait rien, étant juste un peu fatigué, tandis que Jubia était toujours inconsciente.

« **Alors c'est là que tu te caches ?** » demanda la voix du mage de Lamia Scale.

« **J'me cache pas, j'dors ici** » rétorqua le brun.

« **Comment elle va ?** »

« **Toujours pareil.** »

« **J'vais rentrer cet après-midi** » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« **Tant mieux, j'verrai plus ta tronche.** »

« **Arrête deux minutes tes conneries. Au lieu de la regarder, tu devrais tout lui dire, ça t'éviterait de passer pour un con.** »

« **Ta gueule, c'est pas moi qui me suis laissé faire par une fille** » répliqua le brun, amer.

« **Merde, mais tu le fais exprès ?! J't'ai dis que je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça !** »

« **Hum. Si tu le dis.** »

Sur ce il se leva, préférant laisser les deux amants seuls, tandis que Léon le suivait du regard.

« **Qui était-ce ?** » demanda une voix ensommeillée.

« **Jubia ! Tu es réveillée ?!** » s'exclama le blanc, ravi.

« **Oui. Jubia a entendu Léon parler avec quelqu'un** » expliqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« **C'était Grey** » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« **Qui est-ce ?** »

Un blanc. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas normal. Le mage se leva d'un bond, sortit en coup de vent de l'infirmerie et rattrapa le brun. Il lui demanda de venir immédiatement et ce dernier ne s'y opposa pas, voyant que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Jubia était assise dans son lit, étonnée par la réaction de son ami, et attendait patiemment qu'il revienne.

« **Bonjour** » sourit-elle.

« **'lut. Alors ça y est, t'es réveillée ?** » demanda Grey d'une voix lasse.

« **Oui** » répondit-elle avant de s'adresser au plus âgé. « **C'est lui ''** _ **Grey**_ **'' ?** »

Un nouveau blanc. Léon n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, et Grey restait impassible. Il tourna les talons, en colère, et sortit de là, suivi par le blanc.

« **C'est quoi ce délire ?!** » s'exclama le brun, sans comprendre.

« **J'en sais rien, figure-toi ! J'suis aussi étonné que toi !** » répliqua son homologue. « **Tu devrais aller chercher quelques personnes pour voir si elle en a oublié d'autres.** »

« **Jubia n'est pas un objet !** » s'indigna la demoiselle en voyant qu'ils parlaient en l'ignorant.

Mais pour le moment elle restait au second plan, et Grey était déjà en route pour récupérer quelques personnes. D'ailleurs il fut rapidement de retour, retrouvant une Jubia grognon et un Léon perdu dans ses pensées. On présenta tour à tour à Jubia Lucy, Erza, le Maître et Gajeel. Aucune fausse note : elle avait parfaitement décrit les relations qu'elle avait avec chacune de ces personnes.

« **Qui est-ce ?** » demanda Léon en désignant l'autre ice maker.

« **Grey. Mais Jubia ne sait pas qui c'est** » expliqua-t-elle, un peu énervée par tout cela.

L'assemblée présente était bouche bée.

« **Et moi ?** »

« **Léon est le petit ami de Jubia. Léon est de Lamia Scale** » dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Autre surprise, autant pour toutes les fées que pour Léon. Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Makarof lui sourit et lui demanda de se reposer. Il devait parler aux autres de certaines choses et devait laisser la place à l'apothicaire de la guilde, qui était venue aussitôt après avoir appris le réveil de la jeune fille.

Bien sûr, le Maître avait attendu sa vieille amie pour la mettre au courant des derniers évènements, les personnes non concernées étant retournées à leurs occupations.

Personne ne comprenait la raison de ce revirement de situation, et Polyussica elle-même n'avait pas de réponse.

« **J'en saurais certainement plus une fois que je l'aurais examinée** » déclara-t-elle en laissant les trois hommes à la porte.

« **Lucy et Levy pourront peut-être vous aider à identifier le sortilège en question.** »

« **Certainement** » marmonna Grey, dépité. « **J'rentre un peu chez moi, j'ai… j'ai un truc à faire.** »

« **J'viens avec toi** » ajouta son homologue. « **J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.** »

Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de saluer son maître et de partir avec son rival sans un mot.

Ils étaient tous les deux embêtés. Non, ce n'était même pas le bon mot, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre le doigt sur ce malaise. Grey restait muet, se contentant de réponses simples aux questions de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se titillaient, fait rare, et ils se contentaient de réfléchir. Finalement, le plus âgé se décida à dire à son ami tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour le récupérer.

« **C'est bon, te fatigue pas, j'ai compris** » marmonna le brun d'une voix las. « **Je sais bien qu'il s'est rien passé, mais comment tu expliques ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure ? J'ai été littéralement effacé de sa mémoire.** »

« **Je suppose que c'est le sort, mais je ne comprends pas le fonctionnement de ce dernier. A moins que la plaque n'ait un rapport avec tout ça** » commenta Léon.

« **Quelle plaque ?** » demanda le cadet.

« **Celle qui se trouve sur toutes les portes du manoir. Il y a un message différent à chaque fois, parfois illisible d'ailleurs** » expliqua de blanc. « **Ca parlait de frustration, d'oubli et de remplacement, je crois. Ca pourrait coller. Tu la frustres depuis des mois à ne rien lui dire, elle t'oublie avec le sort, et je ne sais pas comment, c'est moi qui te remplace.** »

« **C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux, tu crois pas ? Et puis pourquoi toi ?** » demanda-t-il, en pleine réflexion. « **Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te dis que je la frustre ?** »

« **Prends-moi pour une bille. Ca fait combien de mois que tu la fais mijoter ? A ce point-là, c'est même plus des mois, c'est des années.** »

« **C'est bon, fous-moi la paix, j'ai déjà bien assez avec Erza…** » souffla le brun en s'allongeant sur son lit.

« **Tu ne peux pas nier que si tu t'étais décidé un peu plus vite, on serait pas dans ce pétrin** » reprit l'autre.

« **Et toi, tu vas lui dire que t'es pas avec elle ?** »

« **Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut lui dire avant que ça ne parte dans tous les sens.** »

Le lendemain, Léon se leva tôt. Il était décidé à tout mettre à plat, car il devait malheureusement rentrer dans sa propre guilde.

Le bâtiment était presque vide, à l'exception de Mirajane et sa petite sœur, qu'il salua, avant de disparaître dans l'infirmerie. Jubia était réveillée, et son visage s'émerveilla lorsque le blanc entra.

« **Léon !** » sourit-elle.

« **Salut Jubia, tu vas bien ?** » demanda-il timidement.

« **Oui, et Léon ?** »

« **Ca va** » répondit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. « **Je suis content que tu sois réveillée, mais je vais devoir rentrer à Lamia Scale, et avant ça, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc.** »

« **C'est grave ? Léon a l'air inquiet…** » dit-elle, inquiète également.

« **Grave… Oui et non** » expliqua ce dernier. « **En fait, tu es ensorcelée, et ce sort te fait croire que toi et moi sommes ensemble. Mais en réalité, nous ne sommes que de très bons amis.** »

« **Jubia… ne comprend pas…** » marmonna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« **Jubia, je ne suis pas ton petit ami. C'est à cause du sort que tu penses le contraire** » reprit-il, peiné. « **Désolé Jub'.** »

Elle pleurait. Lui qui avait toujours dit qu'il ne la ferait jamais pleurer se retrouvait dans la situation qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il la prit dans ses bras en s'excusant.

« **Jubia, je t'adore. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes.** »

Elle le repoussa, en larmes. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce qu'il lui racontait était forcément faux, elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé cette relation. Elle le pria de s'en aller, elle ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

Dans le couloir, Léon attendait, assis sur une chaise. Ca avait été dur de « rompre » avec la fille qu'il aimait encore et qui le prenait faussement pour son petit ami. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : se laisser bercer d'illusion n'était bon pour aucun d'eux.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la vieille femme qui faisait office de médecin passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention, rapide. Il s'en fichait, il pensait encore à ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû, finalement. Voir Jubia pleurer ainsi à cause de lui était insupportable. Il venait de lui briser le cœur, mais également le sien.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Léon, qui redescendit sur terre.

« **Toi. Tu es venu voir Jubia ce matin ?** » demanda la vieille apothicaire, visiblement en colère.

« **Heu… Oui, je…** »

« **Que lui as-tu dis précisément ?** » reprit-elle, énervée et hautaine.

« **Les faits réels. Elle et moi ne sommes que de bons amis, et il n'y a rien d'intime entre nous.** »

« **Pauvre crétin ! Imbécile d'humain écervelé !** » jura la rose en claquant la porte. « **Mais pourquoi les humains sont-ils dépourvus d'intelligence ?** »

Ne comprenant pas, il la suivit sans y être invité, ce qui, il le savait, pouvait aggraver son cas. Elle était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Figé, Léon ne savait pas quoi faire, et il ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

« **Au lieu de rester planté là, remets-la dans son lit, humain dégénéré !** » ordonna Polyussica, furieuse.

Approchant rapidement, Léon s'exécuta, n'osant pas demander ce qui s'était passé. Jubia avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré à en juger par la petite trainée humide qui allait de son drap jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait été trouvée. Léon se sentait tellement coupable…

« **Maintenant pars. Je ne veux voir personne ici, que ce soit toi ou cet idiot exhibitionniste !** » dit-elle d'une voix plus posée, mais qui laissait tout de même transparaître son animosité avec le blanc. « **Et envoie-moi Mirajane tout de suite.** »

Le mage obéit, préférant se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Comme toujours, Mirajane était au bar, et elle laissa son travail en plan lorsque Léon lui expliqua que la vieille femme la demandait immédiatement. Inquiet, il lui demanda si elle pouvait lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elle ressortirait. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre et Léon se contenta de s'asseoir et d'attendre, écoutant attentivement pour tenter de capter quelques bribes de conversation, mais rien ne filtrait.

Le temps passait et semblait durer une éternité, pourtant ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaît la demoiselle à la longue chevelure blanche.

« **Jubia est inconsciente pour le moment. C'est une réaction au sort qui fait encore effet. Polyussica dit qu'à chaque refus, c'est comme si elle se réinitialisait, et la personne ayant provoqué le refus est effacée et remplacée par une autre dans sa mémoire** » expliqua-t-elle tristement. « **J'ai peur qu'elle ne t'ai oublié. Elle ne saura plus qui tu es à son réveil.** »

Il ne répondit pas, juste dépité par ce qu'il apprenait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette malédiction puisse encore être active, et en plus de lui avoir fait de la peine, il devenait un parfait inconnu pour elle.

« **Polyussica a dit qu'elle se souviendrait certainement de tout lorsqu'elle ne sera plus sous l'emprise du sort** » dit-elle avant de repartir au bar.

Seul, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment toute cette histoire en était arrivée là.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Léon se leva et s'en alla. Son train n'allait pas tarder et il devait encore passer chez Grey pour récupérer ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, aussi : il se sentait trop coupable.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il entra chez le brun. Il avait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus, et pas de Grey en vue. Tant pis, il alla terminer son sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi déjeuner dans le train. Si d'ici-là son estomac était décidé à accepter un repas.

Grey était assis là, dans la cuisine, silencieux et complètement perdu dans sa lecture. Quelques photocopies d'un vieil ouvrage jonchaient la table. Observant un peu plus son frère adoptif, Léon se dit que quelque chose clochait. Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Mirajane l'avait-elle déjà mis au courant ?

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda le blanc en se servant dans le réfrigérateur, attendant une réponse. « **Grey ?** »

En guise de réponse, Grey lui tendit la feuille, tandis qu'il s'emparait des photocopies. Une écriture fine qu'il ne connaissait pas ornait la page.

« _Désolée de ne pas être là, mais je pars en mission, et je pense qu'à cette heure tu dors encore._

 _Je pense avoir trouvé le sort et le contre sort pour Jubia. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas, car il y a beaucoup de sortilèges différents avec des symptômes similaires. Je pense que tu pourras remercier Levy et Polyussica si ça fonctionne, car elles m'ont beaucoup aidée. Toutes les infos sont dans les pages que j'ai copiées. J'espère pour toi que le premier remède pourra être utilisé et que cette mésaventure sera vite oubliée._

 _Donne-moi vite des nouvelles,_

 _Lucy_ »

« **Grey, je sais pas ce qu'elle a trouvé, mais magne-toi. J'aurais pas dû lui parler ce matin** » dit-il en s'asseyant, le regard fuyant.

« **Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** »

« **J'ai réactivé le sort sans le savoir** » expliqua-t-il, encore sous le choc. « **Quand elle se réveillera, elle m'aura oublié aussi.** »

Un blanc. Grey était hébété. Reprenant la parole, il le questionna, et ils parlèrent un moment. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, cette fois le brun se voulait optimiste et rassurant. Il lui devait bien ça après tout, car il aurait très bien pu refuser de lui parler et opter pour la facilité de l'avoir pour lui.

Finalement Léon s'en alla, quelque peu rassuré tout de même, et demanda à Grey de lui envoyer des nouvelles rapidement.

« **Une fois qu'elle sera de nouveau elle-même… la laisse pas filer. Sinon je viendrai te botter le cul.** »

« **Ouais** » se contenta de répondre le brun en saluant son homologue. « **Salut.** »

Seul chez lui, il repensa à cette lettre de Lucy et aux photocopies. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à tout déchiffrer. Lucy avait été prévenante en lui donnant l'alphabet permettant de déchiffrer la copie, mais cela lui prendrait encore un bon moment.

Attrapant un stylo, il retourna la lettre et commença à retranscrire ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé : deux mots. C'est ainsi qu'il passa une bonne partie de sa journée. Il en avait complètement oublié l'heure et Jubia. Même si Léon lui avait dit que la vieille harpie ne voulait pas d'eux au chevet de la bleue, il était bien décidé à aller voir comment elle allait. S'étirant un instant, il attrapa son manteau et s'en alla à la guilde. La nuit tombait déjà. Il ne comprenait pas : avait-il passé tant de temps que ça sur cette fichue traduction ?

En se rendant compte de cela, son estomac se mit à émettre de furieux grondements, et il songea qu'il lui faudrait se remplir l'estomac après sa visite.

La guilde était calme. Le principal crétin bagarreur étant en mission, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soucis. Mira était derrière son bar et elle semblait étonnée de le voir.

« **Je ne pensais plus te voir à cette heure** » dit-elle simplement. « **Tu viens la voir un peu ?** »

« **Ouais. Léon m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé, mais j'avais un truc à faire avant** » expliqua-t-il, un peu triste. « **Elle s'est réveillée ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu du travail aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas pu aller la voir depuis ce matin. Ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne, maintenant que le rush est passé ?** »

« **Non, pas de souci.** »

Faisant le tour du bar, elle rejoignit le brun et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Curieuse, Mira avait posé quelques questions, car elle n'était pas au courant de tout, et ses questions, en apparence anodines, allaient certainement lui permettre d'apprendre bon nombre de choses. Grey était décidément bien bavard aujourd'hui. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant à propos de Jubia ou de Léon. L'inquiétude lui allait bien.

Arrivés devant les portes, la blanche jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier où se trouvait l'amie du Maître. Visiblement elle était ailleurs, ce qui arrangeait les affaires des deux amis. Attrapant une chaise, Grey s'assit près du lit tandis que Mira caressait les longs cheveux bleus de son amie. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« **J'espère que Lucy et Levy trouveront vite une solution** » dit-elle en regardant son amie.

« **Elle l'a déjà trouvée** » déclara le brun. « **J'étais occupé à déchiffrer ce qu'elle a trouvé avant de venir.** »

« **Grey ! Je crois qu'elle se réveille !** » s'écria Mirajane.

Les deux mages s'approchèrent un peu, attendant avec impatience qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Les yeux voilés, elle semblait perdue et désorientée. La barmaid lui expliqua calmement où elle se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé, mais la bleue ne disait rien. Elle se contentait d'acquiescer. Grey tenta alors le test qu'elle avait passé la veille. Elle avait reconnu Mirajane sans problème, mais pas Grey. C'était à prévoir.

L'ice maker s'empara d'une photo qu'il avait emportée dans son manteau et lui demanda si elle reconnaissait le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvait dessus.

« **Jubia ne connait pas cette personne.** »

C'était aussi à prévoir. Pourtant cette photo les représentait tous les trois pendant les Jeux magiques de l'année précédente. Ils avaient pris cette photo le dernier jour des jeux, après une nouvelle victoire de Fairy Tail.

« **Jubia, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs** » demanda Mirajane.

« **Jubia va bien** » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Mirajane n'ajouta rien, mais elle trouvait tout de même son amie un peu bizarre. Finalement, elle mit cela sur le compte de cette malédiction et la serra dans ses bras avant de s'en aller.

Grey ne resta pas longtemps non plus. Il avait faim, et puis la vieille folle allait certainement arriver d'ici peu.

« **J'te promets que j'annulerai cette maudite malédiction.** »

Mira avait raison, son comportement était étrange, de même que son regard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Grey s'en alla en toute hâte, bifurquant au premier croisement qui se trouvait sur son chemin pour ne pas être vu, et il retourna dans la taverne où il mangea un peu.

Cette histoire l'ennuyait vraiment, et il se hâta de rentrer chez lui pour continuer la traduction des autres pages.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la vieille apothicaire aux longs cheveux roses. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le bar où elle commanda un saké qu'elle but d'une traite, avant de demander à la barmaid de la rejoindre avec le Maître en apportant une soupe pour Jubia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient près du lit, Jubia regardant fixement le petit groupe sans rien dire. Mira servit la soupe sur un petit plateau, mais la bleue ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire. C'était un peu étrange, d'ailleurs.

« **Que se passe-t-il Poly ?** » demanda le vieil homme sans comprendre pourquoi il était convoqué.

« **Regarde ses yeux. Cela ne te rappelle rien ?** » demanda-t-elle.

Examinant le visage de la mage alitée, Makarof pâlit soudain, alors que la barmaid ne comprenait toujours pas.

« **Elle a les même yeux que…** » commença-t-il, effaré.

« **Exactement. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?** »

« **Combien de temps ?** »

Mira ne comprenait plus rien, ni de quoi ils parlaient, ni même le rapport avec Jubia. Le Maître et l'apothicaire parlaient encore et elle attendait, se concentrant un peu sur la demoiselle qui les fixait toujours.

« **Tu devrais manger un peu Jubia, ça te fera du bien** » avait-elle dit gentiment.

Aussitôt Jubia s'était exécutée, sans enthousiasme cependant. Les deux autres s'étaient tus, et Makarof reprit la parole.

« **Mira, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Grey après le service. Je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusque-là, ce genre de sort étant excessivement complexe à mettre en place. On n'en trouve pratiquement plus, ils sont même interdits et considérés comme de la magie noire** » commença-t-il. « **Comme tu le sais, Poly et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, et il y a encore une cinquantaine d'années, la guerre était présente, et la magie était déjà très avancée. Presque autant qu'aujourd'hui. Guerre oblige, les mages recevaient des sortilèges à apprendre. Des sortilèges de guerre. Parmi ceux-là, des malédictions comme celle dont Jubia fait l'objet.** »

Il s'arrêta un instant, des souvenirs lui remontant certainement à la mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier… C'est finalement son amie qui continua.

« **J'étais déjà médecin à l'époque, du moins j'étudiais sur le tas, et durant une période nous avons eu beaucoup de personnes ayant les mêmes symptômes. Pour autant, personne ne connaissait cette maladie. Hommes, femmes et enfants, tous étaient touchés, plus particulièrement les enfants. Certains, plus résistants, ne se souvenaient simplement plus de leur mari ou de leur femme, mais beaucoup n'avaient plus goût à la vie. C'était flagrant chez les enfants : ils se laissaient dépérir, comme vidés de tous sentiments. Amour, amitié, curiosité, peur, ils ne ressentaient plus rien, et finissaient pas mourir au bout de quelques jours car ils en oubliaient même de manger. C'était pareil chez les adultes : ils oubliaient les gestes les plus simples, que ce soit de se nourrir, de boire ou même de se lever du lit. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avons appris qu'il s'agissait d'un sort, et à l'époque il n'y avait rien pour libérer les gens de cette magie. Peu de gens en ont réchappé. Très peu.** »

Mirajane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Parlaient-ils vraiment de Jubia ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« **Master… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Jubia… ?** » bredouilla la jeune fille, fébrile.

« **C'est une possibilité** » déclara Polyussica. « **Mais Lucy et Levy ont bien travaillé, et c'est Grey qui a pris la suite. Au vu de son état, si on s'occupe d'elle, je pense qu'elle pourra tenir une dizaine de jours.** »

« **C'est pas mal** » reprit Makarof. « **Mais je préfèrerais qu'elle n'en soit déjà plus victime.** »

Les deux autres étaient du même avis, bien évidemment. Et dire que Mirajane allait devoir dire tout ça à Grey… Cet imbécile était tellement fier qu'il n'avouerait jamais son affection pour Jubia. Les hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes… Mais l'ice maker n'allait pas avoir le choix. C'était soit sa fierté, soit Jubia. Et entre un sentiment et une vie, le choix était simple.

Makarof s'en alla d'un pas lourd, Polyussica se mit à surveiller la bleue qui mangeait, l'air absent, tandis que Mirajane caressait les cheveux de son amie. Soupirant, elle jeta un œil compatissant à la vieille femme, qui avait le visage fermé, et elle s'en alla à son tour en la saluant.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle frappait à la porte, mais il ne répondait pas. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, et elle décida d'utiliser la clé de secours qui se trouvait dans sa poche, entrant ainsi sans y être invitée dans l'appartement. Le silence régnait, ce qui était étrange. Explorant les pièces, elle trouva la table de la cuisine jonchée de feuilles, de boules de papier, mais pas de Grey. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la table, et attrapa une première feuille.

Mirajane reconnaissait cette écriture fine : c'était celle de Lucy. Au fur et à mesure sa lecture, son regard allait et venait entre la lettre et les quelques photocopies posées en évidence. Elle examina lesdites copies sans comprendre. Grey les avait numérotées et avait traduit certaines d'entre elles. La troisième semblait terminée. A première vue, il avait traduit les premières phrases de chaque page pour voir laquelle serait la plus intéressante.

« _Mais il y a heureusement moyen de réparer cela. Il existe plusieurs façons d'annuler cette magie, allant de la plus simple à la plus compliquée. La manière dont on annule le sort dépendra de la personne, c'est au cas par cas. Homme ou femme, les deux contre-sorts sont les mêmes. Pour les enfants de moins de 16 ans, référez-vous à la page 146._

 _Dans le premier cas, la personne est au stade 1. Il est possible (dans de rares cas) de ramener ses souvenir par le biais d'objets et de souvenirs précieux. Le plus simple étant cependant que la personne tenant le plus à elle l'embrasse sincèrement. (Ne fonctionne qu'avec les personnes ayant déjà eu un premier baiser.)_

 _Dans le second cas, la personne est au stade 2. Les choses sont plus compliquées : les souvenirs peuvent être passablement effacés de son esprit, mais rien d'irréversible. Ce qui est effacé peut revenir au fil du temps. Pour les personnes dans ce cas, il faudra procéder au rituel expliqué en page 148._

 _Le dernier cas est le plus problématique. Les personnes au stade 3 sont très instables. Ces personnes sont également très influençables, ce qui en fait des sujets sensibles. Les stades 3 peuvent ne pas résister et se laisser mour…_ »

Mirajane fut dérangée dans sa lecture par un Grey totalement nu, comme à son habitude. Cette dernière s'excusa de sa présence, lui expliquant qu'elle avait attendu un moment devant la porte avant de décider d'entrer.

« **Crache le morceau, Mira. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** » lâcha-t-il en enfilant un caleçon.

« **Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça… Mais Polyussica m'a appris des choses qui ne sont pas de bon augure pour Jubia** » bredouilla-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

Se doutant un peu de la conversation qui allait suivre, il proposa de quoi boire à son invitée, rangeant un peu la table au passage tandis qu'elle commençait son récit.

A la fin, le brun était livide.

« **T'es en train de me dire que si… si elle se laisse aller, ce sera de ma faute ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça, Grey. Au début, peut-être, mais tu n'es pas responsable de l'avancement du sort ni même de la tournure que ça a pris.** »

Il ne disait rien. Après quelques secondes, il soupira. Les personnes au courant étaient toutes dans le même état. Que ce soit le Maître, Polyussica, elle-même ou Grey, tous étaient dépités et avaient le cœur lourd.

« **Si elle s'en sort, Grey, je te promets qu'Erza s'occupera de ton cas pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas** » lâcha soudain la blanche. « **Si tu n'es pas responsable du sort, tu l'es pour autre chose, et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle** » continuait-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « **Les garçons sont bêtes. Ce sont des idiots, Polyussica a bien raison. Que ce soit toi, Natsu, Luxus ou le Maître, à n'importe quel âge, vous êtes tous les mêmes.** »

« **Mira… T'as raison, mais tu sais, on est comme ça… Il n'y aurait plus de différences entre les hommes et les femmes si nous pensions tous de la même façon** » répondit-il, un peu amer. « **Mais tu as raison sur certains points. T'es pas la première à me le reprocher.** »

« **Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Léon et moi. Je connais la liste, je suis au courant de tout à la guilde, et depuis le temps, tu aurais vraiment dû te lancer** » reprit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« **Je sais. Mais je peux pas, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.** »

La discutions avait pris une toute autre tournure. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Erza, le Maître et elle étaient les seules, avec Léon, à savoir pourquoi il s'interdisait ce genre de relation, mais il était temps de passer à autre chose, de tourner la page s'il ne voulait pas perdre encore une personne chère. Le conflit qui se jouait dans son cerveau lui donnait mal à la tête, et finalement Mirajane s'en alla sur une promesse de sa part.

« **Je vais réfléchir un peu.** »

« **Tu ne devrais même pas réfléchir** » déclara-t-elle avant de s'excuser. « **Ne réfléchis pas trop quand même, Grey. Je vais rester à la guilde cette nuit, et si tu as trouvé ta réponse…** »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais il avait parfaitement comprit. Et cette remise en place aussi il l'avait comprise. Elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas renier plus de vingt ans de vie d'un coup.

Deux jours étaient passés. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds à la guilde, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Grey était bien trop occupé à assimiler ce qu'il avait déchiffré, et à se demander comment éviter le conflit entre ça et sa vie habituelle.

Pour commencer, Jubia était une stade 3, c'était certain. Ensuite, elle était majeure depuis un moment déjà, dans le Royaume de Fiore en tous cas. Ensuite, elle avait déjà reçu un baiser. De lui. Mais était-ce son premier à elle ? Depuis qu'elle était majeure ? Certainement. Elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail alors qu'elle était encore mineure, et elle n'avait cessé de lui courir après, alors il était plus que probable que ce soit le premier.

L'ennui, c'était qu'il devait, dans le « rituel », avouer plusieurs choses jamais dévoilées qui la concernaient en plus de l'embrasser sincèrement, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de devoir renoncer à sa liberté après ça, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Son combat intérieur se déroulait depuis qu'il avait vu Mira, et ça s'était intensifié à la fin de la traduction.

Le troisième jour touchait à sa fin. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et commençait tout de même à s'inquiéter. Finalement, qu'était la liberté par rapport à une vie ? Et puis, si vraiment il voulait la garder sa liberté, il pourrait toujours lui dire. Même si Mira et les autres avaient raison, il était temps de tourner la page. Jubia aussi le lui avait dit un jour où ils étaient en mission, et où il lui avait raconté quelques bribes de son passé.

S'habillant, il se dirigea vers la guilde, enfin décidé. Presque vide, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Mirajane derrière le bar. Kanna cuvait avec Macao sur un banc. Natsu était revenu et s'était endormi aussi, mais aucunes traces de la blonde aux esprits. Elle était certainement rentrée se coucher.

Doucement, il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha du lit. La démone était là, endormie sur une chaise, les bras posés sur le drap blanc. Secouant un peu la demoiselle, elle se réveilla.

« **Grey ?** »

« **Ouais. J'suis venu finalement** » dit-il, un peu gêné ? « **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais rester là.** »

Elle acquiesça, un léger sourire sur le visage qui voulait dire bonne chance, et elle s'en alla. Il se retrouvait seul à présent. Seul face à ses démons, en compagnie de celle qui lui causait tout ce tracas. Une longue nuit s'annonçait, et il n'était même pas certain que tout ceci serve à quelque chose.

Pour commencer, il retira son manteau, qu'il posa sur le lit voisin, et commença à réveiller doucement l'alitée. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdue. Elle ne semblait même pas savoir où elle était, et en plus avec un inconnu. Mais elle ne dit rien, le fixant simplement.

Respirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Grey lui posa quelques questions, mais ses doutes étaient bel et bien fondés. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui, ni même de Léon, et était incapable de se rappeler de son propre passé.

« **Assieds-toi et fais comme moi** » dit-il en montant sur le lit avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. « **Donne tes mains.** »

Elle s'exécuta et imita le moindre de ses gestes. Le brun était un peu nerveux : il devait faire beaucoup de choses ce soir, et que des premières.

Les avant-bras sur ses genoux, les mains de la bleue dans les siennes, il commença à se concentrer pour laisser sa magie imprégner l'air. Mais elle ne suivait pas.

« **Jubia ? Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie ?** »

« **Jubia ne sait plus comment faire** » dit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Il était estomaqué. La Jubia qu'il connaissait serait paniquée et intenable rien qu'à cette idée, mais celle qui se trouvait devant lui n'était ni étonnée ni apeurée : rien. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir puiser lui-même dans la magie de la jeune fille pour lui rappeler comment on faisait.

« **Je vais te montrer comment on fait. Dès que tu as pigé tu le fais toute seule, d'accord ?** » demanda-t-il doucement.

« **D'accord** » répéta-t-elle.

Il recommença, concentrant cette fois sa magie pour qu'elle entoure les bras de la jeune fille, remonte jusqu'à ses épaules et entoure son corps entier d'un léger halo blanc avant de pénétrer doucement sa peau. Il ne savait pas si cela lui faisait mal, si c'était agréable ou autre, mais il espérait qu'elle ne souffre pas.

La respiration de Jubia se stoppa un instant, comme si elle avait reçu un coup dans les côtes, sa mâchoire se serra brusquement et ses yeux se fermèrent. L'instant suivant, Grey avait réussi à puiser dans la magie aqueuse, rendant Jubia transparente.

« **Est-ce que tu te souviens alors ?** » demanda-t-il sans arrêter cet exercice.

« **Oui** » dit-elle en retrouvant sa contenance, ses yeux fixant cette magie qu'elle avait oubliée.

« **Très bien, alors fais comme moi maintenant** » ordonna-t-il calmement.

Il recommença à concentrer sa magie autour d'elle, sentant la bleue faire de même avec une exactitude étonnante.

« **Très bien, maintenant tu restes comme ça, tu fermes les yeux et tu me laisses faire** » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. « **Concentre-toi.** »

Sa magie scintillait sous les étoiles, dansant autour de leurs corps avec celle de Jubia, au comportement similaire. Après tout, leurs magies étaient similaires, ou presque, et sans difficultés elles s'entremêlèrent. Respirant profondément, il y eu un silence. Le brun réfléchissait. Il devait continuer le rituel et le terminer rapidement pour être débarrassé de cette corvée (quoique agréable pour le moment, il fallait l'avouer).

« **Il y a une fille à la guilde. J'sais pas trop pourquoi, ni comment elle s'y prend, mais ça fait un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête. Elle a un truc en plus, mais je sais pas quoi. Elle est flippante aussi, parfois. Elle a la mauvaise habitude de me suivre partout, mais finalement j'suis tellement habitué que j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc quand elle n'est pas en train de le faire. Y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr avec elle, mais je sais une chose : c'est qu'elle est spéciale à mes yeux. Plus qu'une simple amie, mais je ne saurais pas dire jusqu'où ça va précisément** » dit-il, un peu blasé. « **J'espère que tu n'essaieras pas de faire des trucs trop bizarres après ça. En fait, j'aimerais bien que tu oublies, mais il paraît que ce n'est pas possible, alors te fais pas trop de films quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits** » ajouta-t-il en rougissant furieusement. « **La fille spéciale de la guilde… elle s'appelle Jubia Loxar.** »

Il avait finalement réussi à presque tout sortir, et on voyait déjà un certain changement chez la demoiselle. Elle semblait se battre intérieurement, à en juger par son visage et les larmes qui coulaient lentement de ses yeux clos, le long de ses joues. Ça fonctionnait. Attrapant fermement ses poignets, Grey lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Il ne fallait pas, sinon le rituel risquait de ne pas fonctionner complètement, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Doucement, il se pencha vers son oreille, murmurant à Jubia que c'était bientôt terminé. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car il commençait à avoir les membres engourdis, et la fatigue était déjà là. Mais il fallait finir avant qu'elle aussi ne soit à court.

« **Je… Je t'aime, Jub.** »

Ça avait eu du mal à sortir, et il était atrocement gêné. Il aurait aimé être une statue de glace à cet instant précis, mais il aurait le temps pour ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait sceller tout ce qu'il avait dit, même s'il aurait préféré éviter tout ce cinéma.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la bleue. C'était étrange : elle n'avait pas le même goût que la dernière fois. Elle avait un goût un peu amer, âcre… Il ne savait pas trop comment le définir. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de la malédiction, une protection en plus pour qu'elle n'apprécie pas cela.

Aussitôt, elle se libéra de son emprise, et le repoussa violement. Le brun tomba sur le sol, tandis que toute la magie concentrée s'infiltrait dans le corps de Jubia, qui poussa un cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur, dans un immense flash lumineux qui aveugla l'ice maker.

« **Grey-… sama…** » souffla-t-elle avant de tomber sur le lit.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit, et finalement son corps, trop épuisé, ne lui obéit plus et sa vision s'assombrit.

« **Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls…** »

« **Tu n'y es pour rien. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il dépense autant de magie.** »

Deux femmes. Mira et… la vieille. Mira semblait inquiète.

« **Quand vont-ils se réveiller ?** »

« **Grey se réveillera une fois qu'il aura retrouvé assez de magie. Quant à Jubia elle…** »

Trop tard, son esprit avait décidé de s'éteindre à nouveau.

« **Comment vont-ils à présent ?** »

« **Ils se remettent doucement.** »

« **Tu crois que c'est vrai, ce que dit la vieille ?** »

Natsu. Que faisait-il ici, celui-là ?

« **Je pense. Mais je me demande pourquoi il a utilisé autant de magie. Il faudra que je lui demande quand il sera réveillé.** »

« **S'il se réveille. Ce fainéant serait bien capable de rester là tranquillement pendant longtemps. En même temps, faut vraiment être con pour utiliser autant de puissance sans raison** » se moquait-t. « **Aïe !** »

Lucy avait dû le frapper.

« **Va te faire foutre…** »marmonna-t-il en se retournant. Il avait mal à la tête.

« **Grey ! Tu es réveillé !** » s'exclama Lucy, toute heureuse.

« **Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec un imbécile pareil qui braille à côté de moi ?** » demanda-t-il en se tournant finalement vers eux.

« **Va te faire, exhibitionniste.** »

A nouveau, Lucy le frappa sur la tête.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête.

« **De quoi tu te souviens ?** » répliqua Lucy.

« **Euh… d'un flash. Un flash blanc, j'étais ébloui** » dit-il en réfléchissant. « **C'était dur… J'étais par terre, je crois.** »

« **C'est Mira qui t'a trouvé sur le sol quand elle est arrivée à la guilde. Tu étais complètement gelé.** »

« **Ironique, pour un mage de glace…** » se risqua Natsu avant de se prendre le regard noir de la blonde.

« **Eflman est arrivé peu de temps après et il t'a mis là. Après c'est Polyussica qui est arrivée. Mira m'a dit qu'il faisait encore nuit, et qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse d'avoir dû venir si tôt. Après elle vous a examinés, et elle nous a dit que Jubia et toi étiez tombés à court de magie.** »

« **Fais chier.** »

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **J'ai foiré le rituel, j'avais pas assez de magie…** » siffla le brun, en colère contre lui.

« **Je ne crois pas** » sourit la blonde, malicieuse.

« **Luce, dépêche-toi un peu, on va être à la bourre** » dit le rose.

La constellationniste expliqua qu'ils étaient attendus par Erza pour partir en mission quelques jours. Lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, les deux amis s'en allèrent tranquillement.

Grey était fatigué, un peu nauséeux et couvert de courbatures. Se vider d'autant de magie si vite avait décidément toujours le même effet déplaisant, et il allait certainement devoir rester encore quelques jours ici, à moins qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui se reposer. Mais… une chose lui trottait dans la tête. Jubia. Lucy avait dit qu'il n'avait pas raté le rituel, pourtant il était tombé à court de magie un peu avant la fin, et il ne comprenait donc pas tout.

Malgré son état, il se leva prudemment. Il voulait tirer le rideau qui séparait les deux lits pour se rendre compte de son état. Cette idiote de Jubia avait beau être chiante au possible, il l'avait dit lui-même : elle était spéciale à ses yeux.

Debout entre les deux lits, il tira sur le rideau, puis resta un instant à la regarder. Elle semblait aller bien : elle dormait tranquillement. Quelque peu rassuré pour le moment, Grey retourna à son lit et s'y rendormit aussitôt, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dans son lit, il était bien. Il avait un peu chaud, mais pas trop non plus. C'était étrange : il y avait cette petite odeur qu'il connaissait mais dont il n'arrivait pas à définir la source, et cette lumière qui grandissait contre ses paupières encore un peu lourdes. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être seul dans son lit, que quelqu'un était là, contre lui. Soit c'était elle, soit c'était un visiteur qui se serait endormi sur lui. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le soleil qui se levait, ou se couchait, il ne savait pas vraiment. Le lit de sa voisine était vide, c'était donc presque certain que c'était elle l'intruse.

Baissant la tête, il remarqua effectivement une crinière bleue dans son lit, juste contre lui.

Que faisait-elle là, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais si elle se trouvait là, c'était bon signe. Elle se souvenait certainement de lui.

« **Pas… oublier… pas… oublier… pas…** » marmonnait-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Un rêve certainement, peut-être pas des plus agréables d'ailleurs puisqu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui le plus possible. Il était partagé entre l'envie de la réveiller et de la laisser dormir encore, mais finalement il préféra la secouer doucement.

Un peu perdue, Jubia se calma bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« **Salut** » dit-il simplement.

« **Bonjour** » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« **Tu sais qui je suis ?** » lui demanda le brun, un peu méfiant.

« **Grey-sama est Grey-sama** » répondit-elle, toute fière.

« **Et Léon ?** »

« **Léon est un ami de Grey-sama et Jubia, de la guilde Lamia Scale.** »

Grey s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Visiblement le principal était là.

« **Pourquoi t'es sur moi ?** »

« **Euh… Jubia ne sait plus** » mentit-elle, les joues vermeilles.

« **Si tu le dis.** »

« **Grey-sama ? Est-ce que Jubia dérange Grey-sama ?** » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« **Non.** »

« **Jubia peut rester encore un peu là ?** »

« **Si tu veux.** »

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, et Jubia reprit sa position initiale, profitant de l'humeur inhabituelle du brun. Ce dernier passa un bras par-dessus la bleue et resta un moment silencieux. C'était pas si mal en fait d'être comme ça, avec une fille dans son lit. C'était même plutôt agréable.

Après un moment de silence, il reprit la parole, lui demandant comment elle allait, si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Lamia, et d'autres banalités. Bien des questions eurent une réponse négative, car elle s'était seulement réveillée cette nuit.

« **Grey-sama a faim ?** » demanda-t-elle en entendant le ventre de son compagnon gargouiller.

« **Ouais.** »

« **Mirajane est certainement déjà là, Grey-sama devrait aller voir, non ?** » suggéra-t-elle.

« **Tu viens pas ?** » s'étonna l'ice maker.

« **Seulement si Grey-sama insiste** » sourit-elle.

« **Tu changes pas, hein ? Aller, viens, ça fait un moment qu'on a rien avalé, ça nous fera pas de mal** » répondit-il, blasé par l'attitude de la demoiselle, même si ça le faisait rire.

« **Jubia peut manger avec Grey-sama ?** » s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

« **Si tu veux.** »

Elle était bel et bien de retour, et visiblement plus combative que jamais. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou pour une autre raison, mais si elle continuait ainsi, il allait bientôt se retrouver constamment avec elle dans les pattes. A y penser, ça n'était pas si embêtant, tant que ça restait privé et qu'elle se comportait normalement à la guilde. D'ailleurs, il y avait une chose qu'il aurait bien envie de recommencer avec elle, mais pour le moment il préféra s'abstenir. Autant faire ça un peu plus tard, quand elle serait complètement remise.

Ils se levèrent, un peu à contrecœur, s'habillèrent chacun de leur côté du rideau, ce qui n'empêcha pas Grey de se rincer l'œil aisément avec l'ombre projeté de la demoiselle, puis ils s'en allèrent vers la taverne.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et ils étaient tous les deux sortis de l'infirmerie même s'ils devaient éviter de reprendre les missions avant encore une bonne semaine. Grey en avait marre de rester inactif et de voir les autres partir sans lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix, et sa mauvaise humeur commençait à être perceptible. Grey avait finalement donné de leurs nouvelles à son « ex-rival », même si ce dernier avait du mal à lâcher prise. Il y avait aussi un petit détail qui lui trottait en tête, et ne pas savoir commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur ce dont elle se rappelait.

Grey avait prévu une mission le plus tôt possible, dans trois jours. Il lui restait donc 72 heures pour coincer Jubia et lui parler, mais il devait faire attention à la manière de s'y prendre. Depuis ce fameux petit-déjeuner, elle ne lui avait presque pas parlé. C'était un peu bizarre, d'ailleurs, c'était comme si elle l'évitait.

Le plus simple était d'aller la voir en dehors de la guilde, à Fairy Hills, mais ils devraient être seuls. Après tout, les hommes n'étaient pas censés être admis en ces lieux exclusivement féminins, mais qui s'en souciait ? On entrait là comme dans un moulin.

Profitant du début de soirée, moment calme, il s'assura que les autres pensionnaires se trouvaient bien toutes à la taverne, du moins celles qui n'étaient pas en mission, puis il s'en alla, prétextant être fatigué. Bien sûr, Natsu n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille. C'est à contrecœur qu'il se laissa taquiner par le Dragon Slayer sans répliquer, ce qui ajoutait plus de véracité à son prétexte, puis il s'en alla.

La nuit était fraîche, et dans la bâtisse, seule une fenêtre était illuminée. Au premier étage, la troisième à gauche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, la lumière de cette chambre s'éteignit, et aucune autre lumière ne lui parvint. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle aille se coucher, peut-être sortait-elle ? Peu lui importait après tout, il avait juste à la voir et à lui poser quelques questions, rien de plus.

Montant les escaliers, il se retrouva rapidement devant la chambre de la demoiselle. Pas de bruit, pas de lumière. Il frappa quelques coups sur la porte en bois, et comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il décida d'entrer.

« **Jubia ? T'es là ?** »

« **G-Grey-sama ?!** » entendit-il sans parvenir à déterminer d'où venait la voix. « **Que fait Grey-sama chez Jubia ?** »

« **J'avais un truc à voir avec toi** » expliqua-t-il en continuant à la chercher partout du regard. « **Pourquoi t'es dans le noir ? Tu dormais à cette heure ?** »

« **N-non, Jubia…** »

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu dépité.

« **Rien** » répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle était étrange. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de cacher ses soucis. Et l'entendre sans la voir était tout aussi étrange.

Au son de sa voix, il l'aurait dit sur le lit, mais à part une peluche, il était vide. Comme le reste de la pièce.

« **Bon, t'as fini de te cacher ?** » demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

« **Jubia ne se cache pas** » déclara-t-elle. « **Disons plutôt que… Jubia ne ressemble pas à la Jubia habituelle** » hasarda-t-elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** »

Le regard braqué sur le lit, il remarqua que la peluche se mettait à bouger. Il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas une peluche, mais un chat. L'animal s'avança vers lui, sauta gracieusement du lit avant de s'asseoir devant lui et de le fixer. Dubitatif, le brun ignora l'animal et continua à parcourir la pièce du regard pour chercher la jeune fille, sans la trouver.

Allumant une lampe pour y voir un peu plus clair, il put que constater la lumineuse absence de la mage.

« **Bon Jubia, sors de ta cachette, j'ai pas le temps de jouer !** »

Il commençait un peu à s'énerver, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le faisait tourner ainsi en bourrique. Le chat s'avança à nouveau vers lui.

« **Jubia est là depuis tout à l'heure, Grey-sama…** » marmonna-t-elle, penaude. « **Jubia avait prévenu Grey-sama…** » expliqua-t-elle en se collant à ses jambes.

« **Attends… Le chat, c'est toi ?!** » s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. « **Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, cette fois ?!** »

« **C'est Lucy qui voulait essayer une potion pour surprendre Jubia… Mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, et Jubia s'est retrouvée ainsi.** »

« **Toujours aussi douées, vous deux… Et quand comptes-tu retrouver ton corps ?** »

« **Jubia ne sait pas… Lucy a dit que l'effet ne devait pas durer plus de quelques heures** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Je vois… C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue à la guilde cet après-midi ?** » demanda-t-il en fixant la chatte. « **Quel effet ça fait d'être un chat ?** »

Elle acquiesça avant de s'éloigner un peu, grimpant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis elle commença à lui expliquer. L'envie de liberté était omniprésente, alors qu'elle devait rester enfermée entre quatre murs… Elle ressentait une évidente contradiction entre l'eau, son élément, et la peur qu'ont les chats pour cela. L'agilité, la facilité à se déplacer, à sauter, la paresse…

Grey s'était assis au sol et adossé contre le mur tout en l'écoutant. Visiblement, ça avait l'air de plaire à Jubia comme expérience, mais elle avait tout de même hâte de redevenir normale.

Descendant de son perchoir, elle avança doucement vers le jeune homme de sa démarche féline, et elle monta sur les cuisses de ce dernier avant de le fixer.

« **Il n'y a qu'une chose que Jubia n'a pas pu essayer, Lucy est partie avant que Jubia ne se rende compte de la situation** » miaula-t-elle. « **Grey-sama veut bien caresser Jubia ?** »

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Lui avait-elle vraiment demandé ça ? Elle, habituellement si timide ? Le fait d'être un chat semblait lui donner beaucoup plus d'aisance.

« **Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me demander ?** » lui demanda Grey en rougissant.

« **Oui. Quoi de plus normal que de caresser un chat ? Happy, Carla et Lily adorent ça, alors Jubia veut voir si c'est si agréable que ça.** »

« **Je t'ai connue plus réservée que ça** » dit le mage en lui caressant la tête. « **Je vois que tu sais même ronronner.** »

C'était un peu étrange comme situation, mais bizarrement c'était moins gênant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'elle était chatte pour le moment rendait l'idée un peu moins étrange à ses yeux.

« **Jubia comprend, maintenant** » dit-elle distraitement en se lovant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, visiblement tout à son aise. « **Pourquoi Grey-sama voulait voir Jubia ?** »

« **Je voulais juste savoir de quoi tu te souvenais par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je repasserai une autre fois. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment** » dit-il d'un air détaché en lui caressant le dos.

« **De quoi Jubia se souvient ? C'est difficile à dire. Tout n'est pas clair dans la tête de Jubia. Jubia pensait aller voir Grey-sama pour qu'il éclaircisse certains points.** »

« **Je t'écoute.** »

Elle se redressa, s'asseyant face à lui, bien que toujours sur les jambes du brun.

« **Jubia sait qu'elle a fait une énorme bêtise quand elle ne se souvenait pas de Grey-sama** » commença-t-elle.

« **Tu parles de Léon ?** »

Elle acquiesça, visiblement encore honteuse de cela. Il reprit la parole, répondant à la question que se posait silencieusement la chatte.

« **Je t'en veux pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. On s'est expliqués avec Léon, et après on a appris que ce n'était pas de ta faute.** »

« **Jubia a tellement honte de ce qu'elle a dit et fait….** » continua-t-elle en baissant le museau.

« **J'me doute que c'est pas top comme souvenirs. Mais tu as l'air de te souvenir de tout, alors en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ?** »

« **C'est pour la suite. Il y a un vide que Jubia n'arrive pas à combler. Entre le moment où Léon a laissé Jubia et le moment où Grey-sama demandait à Jubia de faire la même chose que lui.** »

« **Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Tu étais là sans être là. Mira te réveillait pour que tu manges, sinon tu ne bougeais pas, tu étais… amorphe. Tu faisais tout ce qu'elle te demandait, ça avait l'air bien pratique. Bref c'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire.** »

« **Et après ? Jubia se souvient de Grey-sama demandant à Jubia de l'imiter. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui fait très mal au début et après c'est agréable, et… c'est flou…** »

« **Ça doit être le moment où on mélangeait nos magies. Tu ne savais plus te servir de ta propre magie, j'ai dû t'aider à la faire sortir, c'est pour ça que tu as eu mal. J'avais pourtant essayé d'y aller doucement** » expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné.

« **Pourquoi Grey-sama a fait ça ?** » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« **C'était une des étapes du rituel.** »

« **Pourquoi est-ce Grey-sama qui s'en est occupé ? Non pas que Jubia ne soit pas heureuse, mais… enfin… Jubia ne sait plus quoi penser de Grey-sama…** »

« **Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai fait l'idiot. Enfin… Disons plutôt que moi aussi j'ai fait une bêtise, et que pour le coup, ça nous a bien arrangé, car sinon tu serais peut-être encore ensorcelée.** »

« **Jubia ne comprend pas.** »

« **T'as pas besoin de savoir.** »

Cette réponse ne convenait pas à la demoiselle, qui commença à lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait savoir, car il était le seul à vraiment savoir tout ce qui s'était passé. En plein milieu de sa phrase, la métamorphose de Jubia s'interrompit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tandis que Grey se retrouvait avec une vue plongeante sur la poitrine totalement nue de la demoiselle, et il se hâta de détourner les yeux. Il ne l'écoutait même plus, préférant se concentrer pour penser à autre chose qu'à Jubia, entièrement nue, assise sur lui et en train de le sermonner. Diable, qu'elle pouvait être sexy…

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Grey-sama n'écoute pas Jubia !** » s'exclama-t-elle.

« **Disons que c'est compliqué de rester attentif alors que tu es toute nue sur moi** » expliqua-t-il en rougissant, détournant le regard.

« **Que… ?!** »

A son tour, Jubia rougit. Bien plus que d'ordinaire. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, et cachait machinalement ses seins en se rendant compte de la situation. Elle pria Grey de fermer les yeux et s'apprêta à se lever, mais il attrapa son poignet pour la maintenir en place.

« **Si tu te lèves, je rentre chez moi. J'veux bien tout te raconter aujourd'hui, mais je n'en aurai peut-être plus envie demain. A toi de voir ce que tu veux** » dit-il, étonnamment sérieux.

« **Euh… Jubia…** » hésitait-elle.

« **Mets ça, ça évitera de me distraire** » marmonna-t-il en lui donnant son t-shirt.

Elle l'enfila rapidement, restant tout de même gênée par sa position et la proximité qu'elle avait avec le brun. Une fois le calme revenu, Grey reprit la parole.

« **Il y avait deux solutions pour te libérer. Soit aller en quête de nombreux trucs, ce qui aurait pris un bon moment, car la plupart des ingrédients sont rares de nos jours.** »

« **Soit… ?** » murmura-t-elle doucement, anxieuse.

« **Soit il fallait retrouver la… la première personne qui…** » bredouilla le mage.

« **Grey-sama ! C'est si compliqué à raconter ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait embrasser une princesse de conte de fées !** » s'exclama-t-elle, un peu énervée.

« **Bah si. Justement, fallait retrouver le premier type qui t'a embrassée depuis que t'es majeur, idiote !** » reprit Grey sur le même ton.

« **Oh…** » fit-elle, comprenant alors ce qui gênait le brun. « **Mais… Jubia n'a jamais… embrassé quelqu'un… Même depuis qu'elle est majeur…** » marmonna-t-elle sans comprendre. « **Enfin il y a Léon, mais… Jubia n'était pas…** »

« **Non, il y a eu quelqu'un avant lui.** »

« **Si Grey-sama pense à Bora, c'est non. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé.** »

« **Je ne pensais pas à lui. C'est à moi que je pensais** » expliqua-t-il à voix basse, fixant inlassablement le bouton de la petite lampe.

Un blanc. Jubia ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait retrouvé sa couleur vermeille, cherchant une explication sur le visage du jeune homme.

« **Ce n'est pas possible. Jubia le saurait** » dit-elle finalement après quelques instants.

« **C'était pendant la mission précédant celle du Manoir. On attendait Lucy, et Erza m'a envoyé la chercher. Mira m'a dit qu'elle était chez toi, alors je suis venu, mais elle n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que toi, et tu dormais** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Jubia ne dort pas la journée** » déclara-t-elle, mécontente d'entendre ce mensonge.

« **Ah oui ? Tu étais rentrée de mission, et t'étais en train de dormir en serviette sur ton lit ! Tes cheveux étaient encore humides, tu sortais certainement de la douche** » expliqua-t-il.

Ils semblaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Jubia se souvenait s'être allongée sur son lit, en effet. Elle faisait souvent ça, mais il était rare qu'elle s'endorme ainsi.

« **Jubia se souvient… C'est rare, mais Jubia était très fatigué en rentrant, et…** »

« **Oui, j'ai compris, tu t'es endormie. Bref, j'suis arrivé un peu après. J'ai pensé que tu aurais froid, alors je t'ai couverte.** »

« **C'est ça que Grey-sama appelle une bêtise ?** » coupa-t-elle, perdue.

Soupirant devant la naïveté de la bleue, Grey attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Ses lèvres avaient retrouvé ce petit goût sucré qu'il appréciait, cette chaleur, aussi, qui lui donnait envie de plus encore. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus pour le moment puisqu'il était entrain de la dépouiller à nouveau.

« **C'est ça que j'appelle une bêtise** » dit-il après avoir quitté ses lèvres attirantes.

Jubia était choquée. Elle n'osait même plus bouger, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Un peu perdu face à la réaction de cette dernière, le mage de glace perdit totalement ses moyens lorsque des larmes perlèrent sur les joues rouges de Jubia.

« **Désolé, j'aurais pas dû** » lâcha-t-il. « **J'vais rentrer, je suis allé trop loin** » dit-il en essayant de changer de position.

« **Non** » bredouilla-t-elle. « **Non, Jubia veut que Grey-sama reste** » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « **Jubia est… surprise. Ça fait tellement longtemps que… Jubia ne s'attendait plus vraiment à une réaction de Grey-sama.** »

« **Bah tu vois, y a un début à tout** » dit-il en esquissant un sourire discret.

« **Alors c'est parce que Grey-sama a embrassé Jubia que Jubia est redevenue normale ?** »

« **Ouais.** »

Souriante, Jubia se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre son mage, les yeux clos, puis elle lui murmura un « merci » à peine audible, reconnaissante et heureuse de sa soirée particulière.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

« **Rien. Jubia profite un peu avant que Grey-sama ne veuille s'en aller.** »

« **Qui a dit que j'avais envie de partir ?** »

Se redressant, Jubia le fixa, surprise. Grey lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça, ici. Bien sûr, il ne lui avoua pas que le fait qu'elle soit presque totalement nue sur lui y était un peu pour quelque chose, mais le fait d'avoir avoué ses sentiments lui avait aussi fait du bien.

« **Dis, tu veux pas te tenir un peu tranquille ?** » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de conversation.

« **Jubia ne bouge pas…** » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« **T'arrête pas de gigoter depuis tout à l'heure. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es assise sur moi, et que je reste un mec ?** » railla-t-il en rougissant un peu, avant de détourner le regard.

« **Oh. C'est gênant ?** » demanda Jubia, innocente.

« **Jubia, évite ce petit jeu, tu pourrais rapidement le regretter** » prévient-il.

« **Grey-sama ne peut rien faire à Jubia que Jubia pourrait regretter** » sourit-elle, perverse.

« **Jubia…** » soupira Grey, dépité par son comportement.

« **Grey-sama, Jubia est sérieuse. Jubia n'est plus une petite fille, elle sait ce qui lui plaît ou pas, ce qu'elle veut ou pas. Et là, maintenant, Jubia veut que Grey-sama l'embrasse encore** » dit-elle, décidée.

Son regard était déterminé : elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle était sûre d'elle. Grey ne savait pas trop si cela venait de l'ambiance, de leur conversation ou autre chose, mais il accepta. C'était un peu étrange de se retrouver ainsi, et franchement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait imaginé passer une telle soirée, mais visiblement ils allaient de surprises en surprises.

Grey se retrouvait donc en train d'embrasser Jubia, à peine vêtue, pour ne pas dire totalement nue, la fille qui lui faisait envie depuis des lustres, à cause d'un sort. Un petit sort idiot.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours douces, plus chaudes encore qu'auparavant, et l'embrasser ainsi lui donnait envie de plus encore. De son côté, Jubia appréciait également le contact. Grey avait les lèvres plutôt fraîches, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son corps se pressa contre celui du mage, qui lui donnait de plus en plus chaud. Pourtant le corps de Grey était frais, mais il ne parvenait pas à la rafraîchir. Au contraire, tout son corps s'enflammait. Elle avait l'impression d'être Natsu, la débilité en moins. C'était étrange, il y avait tellement de choses qui passaient à travers ce baiser prolongé, notamment une énorme frustration qui s'assouvissait enfin. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, des mains baladeuses s'étaient frayées un chemin vers sa poitrine, durcie d'envie. Elle sentait quelque chose contre sa peau, quelque chose qui perçait à travers le tissu. Grey avait envie d'elle, à n'en pas douter.

Elle aussi avait envie de lui, depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter les semaines, les mois et les années.

Une main était sur ses fesses, l'autre sur sa poitrine, mais toutes deux malaxaient avidement ce qu'elles touchaient, enflammant un peu plus son corps à chaque fois, lui arrachant même de petits gémissements. C'était instinctif entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, c'étaient leurs corps qui se répondaient après une trop longue attente. Elle l'enivrait autant que lui avait d'effet sur elle.

« **Grey-sama…** » gémit-elle.

« **Jub… si tu continues, je pourrais plus m'arrêter…** » murmura-t-il, ivre d'envie.

« **Jubia veut que Grey-sama continue.** »

C'était les mots à ne pas dire. A nouveau Grey l'embrassa, plus fougueusement qu'auparavant, allant jusqu'à la renverser sur le sol. Le visage de Jubia était partagé entre la surprise, la peur et l'envie, ce qui ravivait le feu qui brûlait dans son bas-ventre. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi désirable et sexy ?

Tandis que ses lèvres s'amusaient à parcourir l'opulente gorge de la bleue, sa main libre remontait le long de sa cuisse nue, appréciant de ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle, mis à part son propre t-shirt.

« **Tu veux pas virer ça ?** » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. « **C'est pas agréable, le tissu.** »

« **Grey-sama devra le retirer lui-même** » sourit-elle malicieusement.

« **Ca m'arrange, y a un truc que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps** » murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Jubia ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi il pouvait bien parler jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à tirer sur le tissu. Le col craqua avant de céder, laissant apparaître la peau pâle de la bleue. Ses seins étaient encore cachés, mais le vêtement laissait voir son nombril, pour finalement être déchiré sur toute sa hauteur. Visiblement, Grey était satisfait, comme le montraient une lueur lubrique dans son regard ainsi que son sourire narquois. Il embrassa alors avidement le cou de la mage, léchant sa clavicule au passage, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement qui n'aida pas vraiment à le calmer. Au contraire.

Ils appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre leur rapprochement physique, et rapidement, Jubia se retrouva allongée sur le dos dans ce petit coin qui lui servait normalement de bureau, extension de sa chambre au sol recouvert de moquette. Au-dessus d'elle, Grey, torse-nu, embrassait avidement sa poitrine durcie par l'excitation et l'envie. Son corps avait même pris les devant, son dos s'arquant doucement sous les baisers enflammés du mage de glace tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement, essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir par peur qu'une de ses voisines ne rentre au dortoir plus tôt que prévu. Oui, elle essayait, mais elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, car ces nouvelles sensations inconnues étaient tellement agréables qu'elle avait des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Son cerveau était en train de griller, grisé par ce que sa poitrine subissait actuellement en parallèle de la main baladeuse qui remontait le long de sa cuisse pour venir malaxer sa fesse, caressant de temps en temps son bas-ventre.

Grey était-il un dieu ? Quelle question idiote, bien sûr que oui, c'était son dieu à elle depuis des années !

C'était un peu étrange de se retrouver ainsi, mais bizarrement, elle se sentait terriblement à l'aise à ce moment précis. En fait, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui comptait. Elle finissait même par oublier petit à petit ses éventuelles voisines, il ne restait plus que son désir brûlant pour le mage de glace qui s'amusait avec son corps, son envie de le toucher encore et partout, et ses hormones qui en voulaient toujours plus.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Hum.** »

« **Grey-sama veut rester dormir chez Jubia ?** » sourit-elle, allongée, totalement nue sur la moquette à côté du mage.

« **Pourquoi pas. J'suis mort** » répondit-il en baillant.

« **Est-ce que… Ce qu'il vient de se passer, est-ce que…. ?** » bredouilla la jeune fille, encore vermeille.

« **Je suppose. Mais pas un mot. Je tiens pas à avoir les autres sur le dos.** »

« **D'accord** » sourit-elle en se relevant.

« **Où tu vas ?** »

« **Jubia va mettre quelque chose pour dormir** » expliqua-t-elle, surprise par la question. Cela lui semblait évident.

« **Non, reste comme ça.** »

Un peu surprise, elle sourit et l'invita à la suivre. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu : elle avait chaud, elle se sentait bien et pleine de courage. Elle était de si bonne humeur qu'elle s'en étonnait elle-même.

Collé tous les deux dans les draps frais du lit, ils parlèrent un peu, tentant de comprendre comment ça avait pu déraper ainsi. Ils finirent par réaliser qu'ils s'en fichaient. Ça leur avait fait un bien fou à tous les deux, et ils étaient même prêts à recommencer. Finalement, pour couper court à toutes les idées et questions farfelues qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, Grey préféra expliquer à Jubia qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, sans pour autant admettre que c'était de l'amour. Du moins pour le moment.

« **Jubia le sait, Grey-sama, Jubia se souvient** » sourit-elle, pelotonnée contre la peau du brun. « **Jubia se souvient de certaines choses. Pas de tout, mais du principal** » expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage. « **Quand Jubia devait écouter Grey-sama et l'imiter** » précisa-t-elle. « **Jubia le sait, et ça lui suffit. Elle sait que Grey-sama ne parle pas facilement de ce genre de choses.** »

Il semblait assez surpris par cette révélation mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de l'étreindre un peu plus fort contre lui, de l'embrasser sur le front, puis ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

« **Qui suis-je ?** »

« **Grey Fullbuster, le petit ami secret de Jubia, qu'elle aime passionnément.** »


End file.
